Not Just a Fantasy
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Hobbs/Raydor "Sharon wondered how she looked right now: blindfolded with nothing on but her stockings, Andrea's fingers in her mouth as she sucked the taste from them greedily." (BDSM fic, includes spankings)


**Pairing: **Hobbs/Raydor

**Includes:** BDSM, spanking... And ridiculously long smut that should have probably been broken up to make a few chapters instead of a one-shot. Don't know when this takes place, but Rusty never really exists in my head most of the time when writing smut anyway... Just so you know.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

"First rule of the night," came from somewhere to Sharon's right. She would have turned her head if it wasn't a pointless move. The silk wrapped around her head, covering her eyes, was preventing her from seeing anything. "You don't say anything unless you have my permission to speak. There may be sounds, but that is all. If I ask you a question, I expect an answer. If I tell you to say something, I expect you to say it. Other than that, I don't want to hear a word out of you. Understand?"

This, rules, Sharon understood. Her standing in the middle of one of Andrea Hobbs' nearly empty bedrooms was something she was still trying to wrap her head around. They had been kissing on the couch when Andrea stopped them and brought them to the room at the end of the hall. Sharon had opened her mouth to ask what they were doing, but Andrea had pressed her up against the wall and kissed her hard on the mouth. It wasn't until Andrea asked Sharon if she trusted her that Sharon even slightly began to comprehend what was going on.

She had stood in the middle of the room with a blindfold on for what was probably about ten minutes, not being told more than to take off her shoes and wait, so the trust was more than implied. The only signs of her nervousness were her hands constantly clenching beside her, no pockets to hide them in the dress she was wearing. There had been noises from inside the room: metal clicking against things, something heavy being dropped, the muttered sound of Andrea's curse; she could hear everything, and it made her a little jumpy at first. She was starting to get used to it.

It was a smell that actually started to put things together for her. Andrea had come over to her; the gentleness of fingers trailing down the middle of her throat had made her inhale deeply, bringing in the scent of lavender and leather. She reached out to make sure her brain was moving in the right direction, and once her fingers found Andrea's body, and the tips of them caressed leather, she knew it was. An "_Oh, God_" had left her mouth, the blindfold keeping her from seeing Andrea's facial expressions and what she was wearing. But Sharon _knew_, knew Andrea was dressed in leather. Suddenly, it had gotten far too hot in the room.

The question she had been asked, the one about understanding Andrea's rule on not speaking unless she had permission had only further confirmed what she thought. Snippets of fantasies shared in bed were remembered, and one in particular stood out. Sharon blindfolded and Andrea dressed in leather – and from the smell of it, good, real leather – was the beginning of one of Sharon's favorite fantasies, except it seemed to be becoming a reality. So, Sharon answered the question she had been asked, licking her lips before two words left her mouth easily.

"I understand."

"Good," Andrea cooed, walking over to where Sharon stood. The sound of heels on the hardwood floor, clicking loudly, made Sharon lick her lips again. She wished Andrea had put the blindfold on after the blonde had changed, because she _needed_ to see Andrea. "You are going to do whatever I tell you to do," Andrea said, and her tone was so matter-of-fact and sure that Sharon couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "Aren't you?" she asked, the tips of her fingers lightly tracing Sharon's jaw.

Sharon's skin was tingling under Andrea's fingers as she moved from chin to ear, and then back down to Sharon's chin to tilt her head back. Sharon swallowed, feeling the way her throat contracted. "Yes," she finally answered, her voice thick.

"Good," Andrea cooed again, and Sharon knew she was smiling even without seeing her. "One last thing," she said, her breath so close to Sharon's lips that Sharon could smell the chocolate from dessert. Soft lips brushed against Sharon tenderly, so softly that the brunette thought she might melt against the gentle pressure of lips on her own. "You need a safe word."

Sharon's heat skipped a few beats before it started to hammer in her chest. "A safe word," she repeated.

Andrea's teeth skimmed across Sharon's neck and a tsk of disapproval was made against Sharon's ear. "Already breaking the rules, Sharon? I thought that would be the easy part for you." Sharon could feel the feathery ends of Andrea's hair tickling her skin as the blonde shook her head. "You may speak freely right now, not that you asked for permission in any way."

Sharon swallowed harshly. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Andrea reassured her, pressing a kiss over the place her teeth had just been. Sharon's lips parted and a soft hum slipped out. "Yes, you need a safe word. A word that will let me know to stop whatever I'm-

"Andrea-"

"Miss Hobbs," Andrea corrected, and in that tone that was an interesting, contradicting mix of unsureness and confidence. "Unless there's something else you're more comfortable with," she added, and Sharon realized that she herself had never admitted that part.

The only part Sharon had wanted to share at first was that she wanted to submit to Andrea. She had been nervous, and honestly a little embarrassed at first, but Andrea hadn't done anything more than kiss her and tell her to keep going; Andrea wanted to hear it all – Andrea always wanted the details. The hand trailing up and down her thigh that night had helped, had made it easier for Sharon to share how much she had thought about it before: Andrea dominating her. There had always been little moments between the soft caresses and whispered words that Andrea gave her a taste of what she wanted – nails harshly digging into her hips, fingers tangling in Sharon's hair as she was brought between the blonde's legs, and the biting that always happened on her inner thighs – but it was always just a taste.

Once the nervousness had passed and Andrea had allowed Sharon to feel how much the idea had turned her on, Sharon buried her head in the crook of Andrea's neck and continued while she slowly fingered the blonde. She wanted to experience pain, pain she would enjoy, that much was made clear; she hadn't told her how much until Andrea was close to climaxing. She told her about the leather, about how Andrea always wore leather in her fantasies and how much she loved that part. But if Andrea were to ever want to do this for her, she didn't have to wear the leather, Sharon had made clear.

Andrea wanted to know how long she had wanted to be dominated, and it was the completely curious, non-judgmental way Andrea asked that made her answer easily. It had been a while, before Andrea, but Andrea was the first person she had ever trusted enough to share that information with. Jack and she had been adventurous in the very beginning, when they were young, but that had stopped when he tried touching her under a table in public and she glared at him and told him to stop – "you're no fun" and "live a little" and "always a stickler for rules" had been said, and after that the excitement had disappeared. There had been a guy she slept with that Sharon knew would have loved to bring her to her knees – _"You need to be knocked down a few pegs,"_ he had said after she told him that she wouldn't sleep with him again, after she realized the first time had been a mistake.

To her, submitting had never felt like being knocked down a few pegs, or anything like that. Andrea would hardly be doing that if she agreed, Sharon had told Andrea. Andrea, who always built Sharon up, had smiled and said that she didn't look at Sharon wanting to submit as anything of the sort. Sharon had told her the things she wanted to try, that she wanted to be blindfolded, and just about everything else Andrea wanted her to tell her. But what Sharon wanted to call Andrea had never been asked; Sharon hadn't thought much about it, honestly.

She decided that for now Miss Hobbs would do, but there were other options that would remain on the table. Not calling her Andrea reminded her that as much as they were usually on equal levels, Andrea was in charge, of both the situation and her. Still, they could try other things to find out what they were both comfortable with.

"I know what a safe word is," she said. And then, after pausing, added: "Miss Hobbs." Her name came out more like a purr than anything else, slipping from her lips softly.

Andrea hummed, as if noting that Sharon had made her choice. "Well, you need a safe word."

Sharon's center throbbed every time the words 'safe word' were used. It was the final piece missing from the puzzle her mind had been putting together; it was what confirmed that Sharon had been right to believe Andrea was giving her something she had wanted for a long time. A shiver skittered down her spine. Her heartbeat sped up further, and it mirrored the erratic pulsing between her legs. She squeezed her hands into fists, willing her body to calm down.

"Are you all right?" Andrea asked, concern thick in her voice as her hands rubbed down Sharon's bare arms.

Sharon nodded quickly. "I'm-" Sharon titled her head slightly and licked her lips, not knowing what she was exactly. She shook her head. "Red," she said.

"Huh?"

"Red," Sharon repeated.

"Oh." Andrea cleared her throat and then moved her hands from Sharon's body; her skin covered with goose bumps almost instantly. "Do you have anything else to say before we get started? Any questions or, well, anything?"

Sharon reached out blindly, feeling for Andrea's face; she ran her fingers over Andrea's chest, over her clavicle, up the middle of her neck so she could feel Andrea swallow, and then stopped once she was able to cup her cheek. Andrea tilted into her hand instinctively. "May I kiss you?"

Andrea answered by pressing her palms to Sharon's cheeks and tilting her head up, the difference in their height greater than it had ever been with Sharon out of her shoes and Andrea in some type of heels Sharon was sure she'd never seen her lover in. Although Andrea brought their lips together, she allowed Sharon the chance to kiss her the way she wanted. Sharon tentatively brought her other hand to Andrea's shoulder, not exactly sure how much she was allowed to do since she had only asked for a kiss; Andrea let her. Sharon moved her lips against the blonde's slowly, delicate brushes and then soft sucks. The moans they made blended together in their mouths as their tongues met sensually, licking with the tips before Sharon pulled Andrea to her and deepened the kiss.

Sharon's right hand slipped from Andrea's shoulder and down to her breast. She thought her lungs would give up on her right then when the cool leather and her skin met, the tips of her fingers on heated skin and her palm on the rounded breast covered by whatever it was Andrea was wearing. She could feel all the heat in her body migrate to the junction of her thighs, and she squeezed, eliciting a moan from Andrea that made Sharon breathless. She pulled away from Andrea's mouth and removed her hand, knowing that what she had asked for had been given to her and she shouldn't take more than she already had.

"I love you," Sharon whispered. "I love you," she said again, stepping away.

"I love you too, Sharon," Andrea said breathlessly, the words so soft and sweet that Sharon smiled.

"I'm, uh..." One shaky breath later, Sharon smiled a little. "I'm ready."

Andrea made a sound in her throat of understanding, but for a few moments that was all there was. Sharon knew Andrea was still standing in front of her; she hadn't heard her move, and she could still feel the heat radiating off her body, smell her intoxicating scent in the air she breathed in. She wasn't sure if Andrea was just looking at her, or if she was thinking of what to do next; knowing Andrea, she was betting it wasn't the latter. Andrea planned everything ahead of time, so she was sure Andrea knew exactly what she wanted to do to Sharon, and how – which had Sharon eager, knowing that Andrea would please her in every way possible because that was the type of lover Andrea was, the type of person she was. So, Andrea was probably letting those beautiful, hungry eyes rake all over Sharon, and that made Sharon shift on her feet.

She was still fully dressed – a blue dress that clung to her breasts and hips, thigh-high stockings that were held up by garters the same color as the lace of her bra and panties, the wine lace over the black a combination that Andrea loved, as she did everything else Sharon was wearing – and yet she could have been completely naked from the way her body was responding. The blindfold took away the option of seeing Andrea, but she had seen the look Andrea got on her face at times like this enough times for it to make her skin heat from head to toe. She licked her lips and let out a slow breath, trying not to move too much so Andrea could enjoy the sight of Sharon blindfolded and waiting for her.

The sound of Andrea's heel connecting with the floor made Sharon aware of the fact that the other woman was moving. She wondered where she was going, but luckily didn't have to wonder long at all. Her hair was brushed away from her back and put over her shoulder, and then a strong, wet stroke of Andrea's tongue was made up her neck. Sharon let a hum fill the otherwise quiet room; another one escaped her as Andrea did it again. A cool stream of air was blown across the wet skin, making Sharon lightly shiver. The next hum was from Andrea, one that sounded pleased.

As the zipper of Sharon's dress was slowly pulled down, lips made a hot trail down the skin that was being revealed as the two halves were separated. It was barely a brush of lips at the nape of Sharon's neck, but as Andrea's mouth descended, the pressure increased. By the time Andrea had reached the base of Sharon's spine, teeth were lightly scraping against Sharon's skin and the brunette was finding it hard to just stand there, not able to do anything other than enjoy the building of arousing energy. The dress fell to the floor with a soft _whoosh,_ and then Andrea walked away.

Unlike the first few times Andrea had left her standing there, Sharon didn't instinctively turn to watch her. She stayed still, breathing a little faster than normal. Andrea was still in the room; she could hear her in the closet again. It wasn't long before she heard Andrea's slow steps on the floor again, coming towards her, each click of Andrea's heels making her cunt throb. Sharon ran her tongue over her teeth and exhaled through her nose. A finger trailed up from her navel to the edge of her bra, softly, and then a nail scratched into her skin as the finger went back down. Her moan and hiss blended into one sound slipping through clenched teeth.

"You look gorgeous," Andrea husked as her hands started to caress from Sharon's hips to her breasts.

Sharon opened her mouth to respond, but then remembered she hadn't been asked a question, therefore, she wasn't supposed to speak. She responded with a soft moan, one that grew in volume as Andrea cupped her breasts in the palms of her hands. The soft flesh of Sharon's breasts was squeezed tightly, nipples pressing into the cups of her bra. And then she felt Andrea's tongue licking over the flesh spilling from the top of her bra, smoothly gliding against her warm skin; she sighed.

Andrea circled her, the pads of her fingers never leaving Sharon's skin as the blonde went to stand behind her. Andrea licked strongly up the side of Sharon's neck, and she tilted her head for Andrea, offering her neck to Andrea, offering herself. Below her ear Andrea sucked harshly, eliciting a deep moan from Sharon that she felt in her own core. Andrea hummed and then sunk her teeth into the delicate spot, and the next sound to leave Sharon was a long hiss. Andrea swirled her tongue over the indent her teeth had made and caressed Sharon's sides with featherlight touches.

Lips moved from her neck to her back, leaving a wet trail in their wake. Andrea's tongue curled under Sharon's bra, sliding under where the clasps were. Sharon shivered and then inhaled deeply as Andrea raked her nails up the same path she had been caressing lightly. She was drowning in the pleasure the mixed sensations was giving her. There was teasing pleasure, then delicious softness that made her moan, and that led to the slight stinging of pain that promised more would come later; Andrea was working her up for something, Sharon knew.

Andrea stepped back, and the loss of Andrea's body heat made her shiver a little, the air hitting the skin that Andrea had wet with her mouth. "Take off your bra," Andrea said, her voice a surprise after Sharon had been so focused on the sounds of their breathing and her moans. It was the same tone Andrea had used when she told Sharon to step out of her heels and stand where she currently was, away from the bed and dresser – the only furniture in the room. It was rich and commanding while still being gentle, and there was that note of arousal that was laced in so perfectly that Sharon had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning because of.

Sharon reached behind her with her right hand and unclasped her bra, and then she let the bra slide off her shoulders and arms by itself. Andrea's hum was low and full of approval; Sharon licked her lips and pushed her chest forward, creating a curve in her back. Even though she was blindfolded, Sharon squeezed her eyes tightly as she listened to the sound of Andrea walking again. Something soft was pressed to her throat; she swallowed reflexively. The smooth texture against her skin as it was dragged down the middle of her torso made her sigh; the feeling of Andrea's tongue following the path made her moan.

Sharon's aching nipples both received long, soft licks from Andrea's tongue, and then she swirled her tongue around the right point before pulling it into her mouth. Sharon breathed harshly through her nose and swayed slightly, reaching out to grab something.

"Keep your hands at your sides, Sharon," Andrea ordered, skimming her teeth over Sharon's nipple. "Okay?"

Sharon's fingers balled into tight fists as she nodded. "Yes, Miss Hobbs." How easy it was to call her that, not DDA Hobbs, not Andrea, but Miss Hobbs. It had slipped off her tongue without her even thinking about it, making her shiver a little as she heard the way it sounded coming out of her mouth. She liked it.

Andrea continued, swirling her tongue around Sharon's areolas and then sucking her nipples into the warmth of her mouth. It continued like that until Sharon was dizzy, swaying and desperately needing something to hold on to. Andrea came to her mouth without warning and kissed her; Sharon responded to the kiss just the same, eager as she always was. The press of lips to her mouth made her head spin more than it already had been, but then the feeling of Andrea grabbing her ass made the fogginess clear, a moan filling Andrea's mouth as the blonde squeezed. The kiss was over just a moment later, no lingering even though Sharon wanted Andrea to.

Whatever Andrea had ran down Sharon's torso was back, going up her thigh. It followed the length of Sharon's garter, from thigh to the bottom of her panties, and then back down. Goose bumps lifted from her skin as Andrea did the same on the other thigh, and then behind her. She shifted slightly when she felt the stocking being released from the garter. Each of them were undone, and then fingers trailed along the edge of her panties teasingly as Andrea hummed.

"Take these off," Andrea said, the same way she had instructed Sharon to remove her bra. "Slowly."

Sharon carefully slipped her thumbs underneath the fabric of her panties and then inched them down little by little. Andrea had always shown her appreciation for Sharon's body with deep hums that made Sharon ache, and this time was no different. As Sharon pulled the underwear all the way over her ass, bending slightly, she felt a shiver climb her spine. She pulled them down her thighs and decided to let gravity take care of the rest as she stood there with her thighs squeezed tightly together, the throbbing below her hips growing with intensity.

"Mmmm," Andrea hummed, "very nice." Sharon felt the smooth object against her skin – she was sure she knew what it was; it felt like leather. It caressed her back and then continued over the curve of her ass. "Turn around," Andrea instructed, and Sharon did so immediately. "Good," she purred, and it was so soft that Sharon wasn't sure she meant to let the word slip out. "You've been very obedient so far," Andrea said, her tone suggesting she was smiling.

Andrea scratched her fingernails over Sharon's clavicle, hard enough to make the skin redden, she was sure. It was a prickling sensation that, like every other time Andrea dragged her nails along her body, hinted at more. Sharon didn't have to wait long for more to come this time; she felt it instantly. Andrea clawed her fingers down from Sharon's sternum to her belly. Sharon hissed, her body arching into the pain. Andrea hummed thoughtfully, and then she did it again, harder, as if testing Sharon. Sharon arched into it again, hissing through clenched teeth.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Andrea asked, but it wasn't in the same concerned way she had asked if Sharon was all right. Andrea sounded like she already knew the answer, like she herself was ready. Her nails scraped over the slight swell of Sharon's stomach and then went to her hip.

"You could just see for yourself," Sharon answered, and then bit her tongue, not meaning to let the thought out of her mouth. Usually she was able to control the things she said around people, always thinking twice, but she wasn't used to doing that around Andrea.

It earned her a light smack against her inner thigh and the loss of Andrea's fingernails. It was a warm, barely there type of sting that faded almost as soon as it appeared.

Andrea tsked for the second time that night; Sharon honestly hated the sound, mostly because it had meant she had messed up. "In no way was that an appropriate response, Sharon. This is your one and only warning: answer me properly, yes or no answers unless I ask for something that requires more details. No sarcastic remarks, no smart answers. Do you understand me, Sharon?"

Sharon gulped, feeling properly chastised and incredibly aroused by the tone of Andrea's voice. She nodded. "Yes, I understand." And then she wondered if she was supposed to call Andrea 'Miss Hobbs' each time she answered a question and added her name just to be safe. "Miss Hobbs."

"Turn back around for me," Andrea said, her voice calm once again.

Sharon turned slowly, and then she felt Andrea's leather-clad body against her back. The smell was over-powering, suffocating, and yet Sharon inhaled deeply. Andrea danced her fingers up Sharon's inner thigh, and Sharon's feet spread a little further apart. Her breath became heavy as Andrea's fingers neared her center, her very wet, throbbing, heated center. Knuckles grazed her skin and she inhaled sharply, anticipation making her tingle everywhere.

"Are you ready for this?" Andrea asked again, her breath caressing Sharon's ear as she spoke. It made Sharon's body virtually melt against Andrea.

"Yes, Miss Hobbs."

Andrea hummed and moved her fingers up to Sharon's center, caressing the brunette's slick folds. "You're wetter than I thought you would be," Andrea said into Sharon's ear, her chin pressing into Sharon's shoulder. "Widen your stance a little more."

Sharon did as she was told, breathing heavily through her nose. The fingers that had been caressing her moved to her entrance and pushed in without warning; she was wetter than even she thought, too, the feeling of Andrea's fingers entering her so easily proving how aroused she was. Andrea's curved fingers worked inside her as Andrea nipped at Sharon's ear, making Sharon breathless before much had really been done to her body. Andrea bit down hard and then worked her tongue over it soothingly, easing away they pain as Sharon's cry turned into a drawn out "_ooh_".

"You must really enjoy this," Andrea said. "You're eager to show me how very obedient you can be," she said hotly into Sharon's ear, her fingers slowing down a bit, "aren't you?"

"Ooh. Yes," she moaned. Andrea was far too good at this, knowing exactly what to say to make Sharon ache. As much as she had shared with Andrea, she was sure it wasn't anything she had said that made Andrea understand what she wanted. Andrea always had a way of knowing.

Andrea slowly withdrew her fingers and then moved away, her heels clicking five times before Sharon felt wet fingers on her lips, the thick smell of her arousal meeting her nose. "Open your mouth," Andrea said, painting Sharon's bottom lip with her own wetness. Mouth opened, Andrea pushed her fingers in. "Close your mouth," she instructed; Sharon's mouth closed. "Now suck," she finished, the last word higher than the rest, sharper.

Sharon groaned around Andrea's fingers, the tang of her taste on her tongue as her lips moved back and forth. The sensation caused a new rush of wetness between her legs. Andrea worked her fingers in and out of Sharon's mouth, pressing the pads of them against Sharon's tongue, encouraging her to lick with her tongue as her lips sucked.

Andrea moaned and then huskily asked on a downstroke of her fingers: "Do you like the taste of yourself, Sharon? Hmm? You like the taste of how much you want this, don't you?" Sharon mumbled affirmatively, sucking hungrily. Andrea's other hand cupped the back of Sharon's head and she pulled her fingers away, making Sharon whimper slightly. "Slower," Andrea breathed. "Open your mouth again for me."

Sharon opened her mouth, but for a moment there was nothing but the sound of a moan coming from Andrea. Sharon hated not being able to see anything, not knowing what to expect as she waited, her heart thumping wildly. This time when Andrea's fingers entered her mouth, she pressed them in more fully. The taste was different, and it took a second or two for Sharon to realize why.

She was tasting Andrea.

Sharon groaned and wrapped her lips around the blonde's fingers as soon as she was told she could. Andrea moaned again, and Sharon wondered how she looked right now: blindfolded with nothing on but her stockings, Andrea's fingers in her mouth as she sucked the taste from them greedily. From the way Andrea was moaning, Sharon was sure it was something Andrea was enjoying. Sharon licked between the two fingers and heard Andrea's breath hitch. The sound made Sharon suck Andrea's fingers a little faster, her lip rubbing over Andrea's knuckle.

"Harder," Andrea instructed in a breathy tone. She cleared her throat and continued, "I want to see how much you enjoy it. Just looking at you has me incredibly wet," she admitted, and then moaned as Sharon's teeth scraped against her fingers. "Having you willing and ready to do whatever I say, Sharon, arouses me so much."

Sharon was thankful for the fingers in her mouth; they muffled the "_Oh, God"_ that she wasn't supposed to say. Andrea had always been more vocal in the bedroom than Sharon. Sharon moaned a lot, rather responsive to Andrea, but Andrea talked more. Sharon hadn't expected it at first, the constant feedback and the descriptions of how turned on she was, but it had always aroused her. Andrea allowed a few more strokes to her fingers and then pulled them away, leaving Sharon's mouth feeling empty. She licked her wet lips and almost went to wipe around her mouth – where she could feel her own saliva and probably the both of their arousal – but remembered Andrea had told her to leave her hands at her sides.

Andrea, however, was allowed to move Sharon's hand from the brunette's side and did so. Sharon was brought to Andrea's thigh and then guided upward. Andrea was in a skirt, Sharon believed, and their hands soon disappeared underneath it. The tips of Sharon's fingers were brushing Andrea's thigh, and the blonde was breathing heavily. Sharon bit into her bottom lip, suppressing the urge to moan once Andrea let Sharon's fingers caress the blonde's bare mound.

"Go ahead and feel for yourself," Andrea said breathlessly. "You've earned it."

Sharon dragged her fingers through Andrea's folds of wet flesh, inhaling sharply as Andrea steadied herself with a hand on Sharon's shoulder, nails biting into her skin. The warmth of Andrea's arousal was wonderful and she eased her fingers inside Andrea, letting the blonde's walls clench around her and cocoon her in the heat. Sharon ran the tip of her tongue over her lip as she swirled her fingers inside Andrea. The blonde's nails dug in harder and she rocked her hips down. Sharon crooked her fingers up and moved them back and forth over ridges and sensitive flesh, teasing out those breathy moans she loved to hear so much. She smirked as Andrea cursed under her breath.

"You're proud of yourself, aren't you?" Andrea asked, and her words were barely making it through her moans. "All you had to do was say you would be obedient and I'm desperate for you to please me."

"Yes, Miss Hobbs," Sharon moaned – and god, Andrea's name left her mouth like a prayer, all low and breathy, like something she wanted to moan over and over again. She wondered if Andrea had thought of Sharon addressing her like this when Sharon brought up her fantasies, if Andrea liked it as much as Sharon did.

A hand wrapped around her wrist and Andrea stopped her, whimpering while she did so. Andrea lifted Sharon's hand to her own mouth, and with very little breath, said: "Suck." One word had never made Sharon moan the way she did at that moment, sucking her own fingers into her mouth and then lapping with her tongue so Andrea could see since she couldn't feel it.

Andrea let her breath calm down before she took Sharon's arm and put it back to her side. Sharon licked her lips and shifted on her feet, wiggling her toes to get the numbing sensation out of them. That smooth material was back against her skin, caressing Sharon's inner thighs, right and then left. It was Andrea who had moaned, though, as it went higher to the apex of her thighs. Sharon tried to stay still, but she trembled and had to dig her nails into her thigh to keep herself from canting her hips forward.

"I'm going to walk you over to the bed," Andrea told her, stroking the top of Sharon's thigh. "And then I want you to kneel with your head tilted back and your hands behind your back."

With Andrea guiding her, Sharon was brought to the rug-covered area where she went down to her knees. The sheets smelled like lemon, like they had just been washed. The smooth material tapped against her chin and Sharon lifted it, tilting her head back as her arms went behind her back. She grabbed her forearms, her chest pushing forward.

Andrea hummed, stroking from Sharon's chin to her breasts. She followed the curve of the right one and then pulled back, making Sharon try to chase the touch. To her surprise she felt a tap right over her sensitive nipple a moment later – _Oh god!_ – and then Andrea hummed again, one of those thoughtful hums. Sharon's earlier suspicion was as close as it was going to be to being confirmed until she could see. The smooth material was leather, just like she thought; Andrea had been using a riding crop. Andrea caressed after tapping, and then she repeated the same light tap to Sharon's left breast. It was careful, soft with a hint of pain because of how achingly sensitive her nipples were – but she wanted more. As if Andrea was reading her mind, she heard the blonde walk and the tip trailed down Sharon's spine before two light taps were made on Sharon's ass, followed by a harder smack that stung. Sharon's eyes squeezed tightly as she made a sound of – What? Pain? Pleasure? Approval?

"You liked that," Andrea said with something like amusement, her steps clicking on the floor again.

And okay, yes, the sound she made was full of pleasure that was brought on by pain. "Yes, it..."

"What?" Andrea urged, caressing Sharon's throat with the tip of the crop. "I want to know what you're thinking. You may speak freely."

Sharon licked her lips, her neck aching as Andrea tilted her head back a little more. As she spoke, she could feel her throat straining. "The pain was enjoyable. It felt..." Sharon faltered as the crop was dragged down her torso, heading to her cunt. Her breath hitched when the leather tip caressed her, touching her sensitive labia and clitoris. "Oh, yes," she murmured. "It felt exquisite," she whispered.

Andrea hummed and cupped Sharon's breast in her hand, her thumb rubbing back and forth over Sharon's nipple. The rod of the crop brushed over Sharon's clit, and Sharon nearly cried out from the delicious sensation. "You're going to make this even more fun than I already thought it would be," Andrea said in a tone that promised something that was unknown to Sharon. She pinched Sharon's nipple, received a hissing sound as a response, and then rubbed it gently before pulling away.

Sharon heard Andrea stepping back, and the sound of the bed shifting a little. Sharon licked her lips with anticipation, not knowing what was about to happen next but wanting it badly. The position she was in was making her muscles ache, stretch, and the throbbing between her shoulder blades only got worse as she waited for Andrea's next instructions. There were no sounds, no touches, nothing but empty silence. It made Sharon jumpy again, like she had been in the beginning, the creak of the bed making her whip her head around. Her back was to the bed, she gathered.

"Relax your arms," Andrea said soothingly, rubbing with her fingers over the places Sharon was aching. A soft purring sound left Sharon as she wondered how Andrea knew exactly where she needed to be caressed. Andrea's other hand was on her face, a finger trailing over the top of the blindfold. "I'm sure you're ready to get this off."

Sharon nodded.

"Should I take it off just because you're ready to have it off?" Andrea asked, both hands leaving Sharon.

"I-" Sharon pursed her lips. "No. That isn't why you should." Andrea cleared her throat. "Miss Hobbs," Sharon added, her cheeks most likely flushing.

"Why should I, then? It doesn't change anything for me. So, why should I remove the blindfold, hmm?"

Sharon opened her mouth, furrowed her brow, and then closed it.

"Come on, Sharon," Andrea cooed, stroking Sharon's face and the sensitive place by her ear with her fingertips. "You've been very good so far," she said in a soft, matter-of-fact way. "You wouldn't want to disappoint me when I'm getting ready to reward you for your good behavior, would you?"

Sharon's mouth dropped open. Well, then. "No, I wouldn't want to do that," she admitted. Again, Andrea had known just what to say to her.

"I know," Andrea said as she caressed Sharon's cheek. So many times Andrea had done this to her, but it felt different now. Every touch had been feeling different, the purpose of them unlike what she was used to. "So tell me why I should take it off. If you're honest and I agree with your reasoning, I'll take it off."

"I think I-" Sharon paused, licked her lips, and then closed her eyes even though she couldn't see already. "I think I deserve it. I've done everything you've asked me to do, without complaints. I want to see you. If you don't think I've earned it, I'll work for it," she said, the last few words a husky breath. "Miss Hobbs," she added in a purr that was suggestive all by itself.

Andrea traced Sharon's bottom lip with the tip of her finger. "You'll work for it," she repeated, amused.

Sharon nodded, opening her mouth but not daring to let her tongue slip out to lick Andrea's finger like she wanted to. "Yes, please. I'll do whatever you want me to do," Sharon said, her lips brushing over Andrea's finger. "All you have to do is tell me-"

Andrea pushed Sharon's head back against the mattress – her back was to it, just as she suspected – and cut off the rest of her sentence when Sharon could smell the air around her contained only the scents of lemon, leather, and Andrea's arousal. "Are you comfortable enough?" Andrea asked; Sharon nodded the best she could. "Good. I'm going to lower myself a little more to your mouth," she said, and Sharon licked her lips. "Now," she breathed, "earn it."

There were times when Sharon enjoyed teasing Andrea. She would lick her thighs slowly, blow her breath against wet flesh, and dance her fingertips across Andrea's body before finally giving into what Andrea wanted a little. This time, though, was not about teasing. She'd already had her fingers inside Andrea earlier, working them back and forth as Andrea did her best to hold on. Sharon knew Andrea had already been close then, and she knew that she wasn't in the position to tease, so she let the flat of her tongue lick eagerly over Andrea's flesh with no intention of teasing or drawing this out more than necessary. She just wanted to feel Andrea come against her mouth, pure and simple; she wanted to please her, in every sense of the word.

The scent of Andrea was engulfing, the headiness threatening to smother her while Sharon's nose pressed into wet flesh. Her tongue spread widely over Andrea's center, licked strongly, and then came back to her mouth so Sharon could enjoy the rich flavor completely. Andrea was saying soft words that Sharon couldn't hear over the sound of her blood rushing and from the pressure of Andrea's right thigh pressed to the side of her head. She just kept on licking and sucking, enjoying the texture and taste and smell of Andrea – that was all there was for Sharon.

The tip of her tongue circled the blonde's entrance, and a hum of her own was made, vibrating against the flesh that her mouth was against. She straightened her tongue and pressed the muscle into Andrea, not surprised when Andrea started to work her hips down. She held it rigid for a moment, knowing Andrea would stop moving her hips in a moment and she would be able to move at her own pace. Sharon had meant it when she said she would earn it; she wanted to do this for Andrea, give pleasure to her. As expected, the rocking of Andrea's hips stopped and a hand pressed to the top of Sharon's head. It was barely audible, but Sharon could hear Andrea tell her to keep going. Sharon would have smirked in any other situation, teased Andrea about how eager she was; but Sharon wanted to make Andrea come more than anything else, and her own center was throbbing almost painfully as she had to wait.

She flicked her tongue, using the tip of it to caress the soft flesh that was clenching her tongue. It was hot, wet, and delicious. _Yes_, Sharon thought, mentally moaning as Andrea grabbed her head and started rocking her hips in that desperate way of hers. Sharon swirled her tongue around a few more times, thrust it a little, and then moved her mouth to Andrea's clitoris. Hard, pulsating, Andrea's clit was as desperate for attention as Andrea was to come. Sharon wiggled her tongue against it before pulling the bundle of nerves into her mouth, moaning around it and breathing harshly through her nose for the air she was desperate for.

Andrea pulled the blindfold up and away from Sharon's eyes, and the brunette had to blink a few times before she could clearly see Andrea. Around her waist, leather was bunched up, and the top she was wearing had a silver zipper that Sharon wanted to reach up and unzip so she could see Andrea's breasts as the blonde rocked against her. Andrea was beautifully flushed, and her eyes were locked on Sharon's, pupils lust-blown. Sharon glanced over for a quick second, seeing the top of a knee-high leather boot. Sharon moaned and sucked harder, meeting Andrea's gaze again.

Sharon got lost in the sound of, "Oh, oh, oh, oh," Andrea's moans blending into one another as her eyes slammed shut and she fell over slightly so her hands rested on the bed. "Oh my god," Andrea cried out, her thigh quivering, knee planted next to Sharon's head. Sharon thought for a moment that this would be the time Andrea literally smothered her as Andrea thrust down and came against the brunette's mouth and chin, not letting up as the pleasure hit her body. Well, if this was how she was going to go...

Andrea slowly stood up after a moment, her heel hitting the floor loudly as she planted her foot on the floor. Andrea crouched down in front of Sharon, and then Sharon's head was lifted from the bed. Andrea ran her thumb over Sharon's chin and then brought it to her own mouth before sucking quickly and then connecting their mouths with a slow kiss. After being unable to see for so long, Sharon watched Andrea as the blonde kissed her. Fingers massaged her neck, slowly easing the ache that had been created from having her head bent back for so long. Andrea's tongue licked into Sharon's mouth, and Sharon let Andrea lick and taste, simply enjoying the rush she got from Andrea's tongue in her mouth.

"Thank you," Sharon moaned into the kiss, "for-"

"Shh." Andrea moved her mouth to Sharon's ear. "You're more than welcome," she rasped before licking slowly up the shell of Sharon's ear. "The things you do with your mouth," Andrea whispered into her ear with her hot breath, "I don't think you'll ever understand how good they make me feel." Sharon moaned, her cheeks hot as Andrea continued. "That should receive more than just your sight, don't you think?"

Sharon nuzzled into the crook of Andrea's neck, her lips brushing Andrea's skin as she said: "If you think so." Truthfully, Sharon had received all the pleasure she needed from pleasing Andrea and knowing that she had done a good job, at both the pleasing part and the obeying.

"I do think so, but I asked what you thought. What you think matters to me just as much as what I think matters to you." Andrea started running her fingers through Sharon's hair, and for a moment she was sure they had both forgotten what had been asked.

"I'm content as is," she admitted, "but..."

Andrea moved back, making Sharon leave the comforting spot where her head had been resting. "But?"

"I wouldn't say no to more." The pressure between her legs made itself known again, harshly pulsating. "I would like...more."

"More of what?" Andrea asked, standing up and pulling her skirt down. Sharon raked her eyes over the blonde. She had to clasp her hands together to stop herself from reaching out. However, her eyes continued to take in her lover in leather greedily. Andrea grinned. "I see you like."

Was Sharon that obvious? Then again, Andrea knew every tell of hers. So yes, Sharon probably was that obvious to Andrea. "Yes, you look very good in leather, as I suspected you would," she said, her voice mostly caught in the large lump in her throat she couldn't swallow.

"Thank you." Andrea licked her lips and then tilted her head. "You've been forgetting to address me properly," Andrea noted, but her tone hadn't changed much. "If it is because you don't want to-"

"No," Sharon said quickly, hearing that Andrea was giving her an out. "I'm sorry. I must have forgotten." And Sharon could have rolled her eyes at herself as she forgot again just after being reminded. "Miss Hobbs."

"Too busy showing off all your oral skills that you forgot to mind your manners," Andrea said, not a muscle in her face slipping, her calm, soft features staying perfectly serene.

Sharon, however, could feel her eyes widen a little.

Andrea laughed lightly. "You never did tell me what more you want. You should speak now while I'm in a giving mood. What do you want, Sharon?"

"Oh," Sharon breathed. What did she want? For one she wanted to get up; her legs and knees were beyond being tired. But what else? "I haven't the slightest idea," she admitted. "I want you to do to me whatever you want," she said after a pause, looking directly into the blonde's eyes, "Miss Hobbs."

"You're enjoying that a little more than I expected," Andrea said, her lips forming a grin. She looked over her shoulder. "There are two things I want to do to you before the night is over," she said as she turned to look at Sharon. Sharon arched her eyebrow, and Andrea licked her lips and sat down on the bed, crossing one leather-covered leg over the other. "Which would you prefer: cuffs or rope?"

"You're going-" Sharon stopped mid-sentence, realizing she was about to speak for a reason other than answering the question she had been asked.

"I'm going to either cuff or tie you to the bed. I'm even going to let you choose which," she said, glancing over to the headboard. "That's why we're in here," she added; Andrea's headboard was upholstered.

"The cuffs are-"

"Leather," Andrea said with a knowing smile.

"The cuffs," Sharon answered, her body practically humming its approval of her choice, "please, Miss Hobbs."

"I figured you would choose the cuffs." Andrea looked over to the closet. "Go over there and get them. The bag is open in the bottom of the closet." Sharon was about to get up, but then Andrea shook her head. "Crawl. I don't want you to remove your hands or knees from the floor for any other reason. I love when you're down on them for me; it offers such a _delicious_ view."

Sharon's skin heated all over, tinting as she leaned down onto her hands. Andrea hummed, and without the blindfold on, Sharon chanced a look behind her to see Andrea was licking her lips with her eyes focused on Sharon's ass and exposed center. Sharon was sure she was flushed from the tips of her ears to her toes, knowing how wet she had been from almost the beginning of this.

"Don't keep me waiting, Sharon," Andrea warned, casually uncrossing and recrossing her legs, meeting Sharon's eyes.

Sharon crawled, and felt completely ridiculous for the first few seconds of it. The last time Sharon had been on her hands and knees, crawling on anything other than a bed had been... Sharon paused mid-crawl, remembering it hadn't actually been that long. Andrea had made her crawl for something before, she recalled as she continued towards the closet, ignoring the awful pain in her knees. As she reached the closet, Sharon realized Andrea had also had her on her hands and knees a lot more than she had realized. Andrea had just said she liked her down there, but Sharon truly believed it now. Her back arched deliberately once she looked over her shoulder to see Andrea, tongue slipping out to lick her lips once again.

"See something you like," Sharon almost purred, but knew better than to speak out of turn. Andrea was only going to ignore her little slips but so many times. She was surprised Andrea hadn't done anything about the last few; it was, after all, part of what Sharon had said she wanted.

"The cuffs, Sharon, and don't use your hands to retrieve them."

Sharon's eyes widened a little, a look that clearly said: "Are you serious?"

Andrea leaned back on one of her hands and licked her lips. "Go on," she urged, "we've already established that you're good with your mouth. Bring me the cuffs."

Sharon turned to the black bag that, like Andrea had said, was unzipped and on the floor in front of her. Sharon would have liked to say she was over the embarrassment of even wanting this, but the truth was she wasn't. And this, she thought as she bowed her head and clamped her teeth and lips around what appeared to be one of the cuffs, was even more embarrassing than when she admitted she wanted Andrea to dominate her. She felt, like she had once she started crawling, a bit ridiculous – even more so because she didn't exactly mind what she was doing. One look at Andrea when she turned around erased that feeling, nothing but love and appreciation shining brightly in the blonde's eyes. Sharon realized that this was something Andrea wanted, too, and perhaps had wanted before Sharon had brought the topic up.

She crawled back over to Andrea, thinking she was far too old to be crawling and kneeling on hardwood floors; oh, the pain she was feeling was going to be ten times worse the next day. She dropped the cuffs into Andrea's opened palm and then looked up at her with questioning eyes, wondering what happened next. Andrea smiled and leaned down, gently stroking Sharon's cheek and ear, where her skin was soft and sensitive.

"Thank you," she said so softly it was almost buried under the sound Sharon had realized was escaping her own throat from Andrea's soft caress. "We won't be using those yet. The other thing I want to do to you comes first."

Andrea pressed her fingers to Sharon's chin and lifted her head, making Sharon's back arch a bit more as Andrea slipped her hand down to palm Sharon's breast. The hanging weight of her breast was taken into Andrea's hand fully as the blonde leaned down and kissed Sharon on the mouth. It was soft and quick, like a more pleasurable way of saying thank you.

"On the bed," Andrea said as she pulled away and stood.

Sharon complied, slowly and with a little difficulty as her joints protested. The mattress was a lot softer under her knees as she knelt and then leaned down on her hands. Her back arched and her head was held up high like Andrea seemed to prefer her.

"Mmm," Andrea hummed, running her fingers down Sharon's spine. "You really do learn quickly."

Sharon's mind gave up on functioning for a moment as the riding crop was picked up from the end of the bed. Andrea held it up so Sharon could see; the small leather tip was a dark red, and the leather wrapped around the shaft was black and the same shade of red, the two colors swirling around together. Andrea ran the flap of leather up Sharon's arm, then over her shoulders, slowly tracing every line and curve of Sharon's body she could from her standing position next to the bed. The sensations the crop created was marvelous; it had the ability to offer such teasingly soft brushes against Sharon's skin when she knew it was capable of hurting her just as much as it was capable of making her tremble from sheer pleasure.

"You haven't come yet, have you?" Andrea asked, trailing the crop up Sharon's inner thigh.

Sharon shook her head, biting her lip to try to stop the never-ending sounds Andrea was causing.

"I think that should be the next thing you do for me," Andrea said – but in no way was that a suggestion, Sharon realized. Andrea caressed Sharon's upper thigh with the rod, sliding it back and forth as she spoke. "You're so jumpy. A trembling, whimpering mess," Andrea said, and Sharon didn't have to strain to hear that Andrea liked her like that, was happy to get her to that point. Sharon liked it, too. "Tell me that's what I've made you."

Sharon gritted her teeth, that little part of her mind that was still unsure of having someone be in complete control was telling her not to say anything. But Sharon knew the basic reasons for why she had been craving this for so long. She wanted someone else to have the power for once, and she wanted that someone to be the woman she loved. Sharon wanted the responsibility of making decisions to be taken over by someone else; years of everyone relying on her – her kids, her husband, her subordinates, her parents – had been more than enough, had taken a lot out of her. She wanted the release she had been needing, the knowledge that she wasn't always left to be responsible. It just so happened that she also sought a physical release while searching for a mental one. So she spoke between broken breaths and desperate sounds Andrea running the crop across her skin was responsible for.

"You've made me, _ah_, a trembling, whimpering m-mess, Miss-"

"Drop the title. I rather you just call me Andrea. Also, I think you understand that I'm the one in control right now, right?"

"Yes," she answered.

"And you like that, having me in control?" Andrea purred close to Sharon's ear, the crop falling to the bed and Andrea's hand taking its place.

Sharon's breath hitched as she felt nails scratching into the sensitized skin of her inner thigh. "Yes," she answered again.

"Good," Andrea cooed into Sharon's ear and then wrapped her lips around the lobe and pulled. Andrea pulled away fully and then started kissing down Sharon's back, wet open-mouth kisses that made Sharon's back lift towards the soft touch. "And it turns you on, doesn't it?"

Sharon's eyes slammed shut as Andrea cupped her and hummed. "Oh," she breathed. "Please."

Andrea tsked then, and Sharon's head fell. The blonde pulled her wet hand away and then swatted Sharon's ass. The pain was so different from the sting of the riding crop, not as concentrated, but still exactly what it was meant to be. It was painful, and Sharon yelped, gripping the sheets in her hands.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do that," Andrea said with disappointment; that stung far worst than the smack against her skin. Having someone disappointed in her had always hurt more than physical pain. "You had been doing such a good job," Andrea said, caressing Sharon's ass and talking to her softly.

"I'm sorry," Sharon whispered.

"I don't want you to apologize, Sharon. I want you not to do it again. If I ask a question, you answer it." Andrea sighed and continued to rub the place that had been burning a moment ago.

Sharon wondered if Andrea could actually handle this; she hadn't had the opportunity to ask, not expecting her fantasies to become a reality. Andrea knew Sharon wanted the pain, but that didn't mean Andrea was prepared to be the one giving it to her.

"I don't want to have to punish you," Andrea said, as if reading Sharon's train of thought. "I am willing to do this for your enjoyment, for your pleasure. I think I might even understand why you want me to, beyond the reasons you've shared," she said, rubbing her hand in soothing circles. "But I don't want to punish you. I will if I have to, but I much rather this be about me giving you the pleasure you want from me."

"I'm-"

"Quiet," Andrea said sharply, making the brunette jump just a little and groan in her throat. "Up on your knees." Sharon went easily, quickly. "Clasp your hands together and hold them straight up above your head." Sharon did as she was told, her eyes closed as her chest was thrust forward and her back was curved, muscles in her arms and back pulling. She did it without questioning why, not seeing a reason to do it other than because Andrea told her to – that was the only reason she needed. "Stay like that while I go get you some water to drink."

Sharon listened to the sound of Andrea leaving the room and then let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Alone, Sharon was able to think, and at the moment it was the last thing she wanted to do. Sharon was sure she had already done her fair share of thinking when it came to her decision to want this, but that didn't stop the mental questioning. The whys and whats, the unasked questions she knew Andrea also wanted the answers to. Andrea had said she thought she knew why Sharon wanted this, but Sharon didn't know herself completely. She kept trying to tell herself she did, but she didn't. Some things just didn't have a clear reason behind them. Some things just _were_, and Sharon was sure this was one of those things. There wasn't any deeper reasoning other than the need of a release she had never been able to find any other way, a mental, physical, and emotional release.

"You're still trembling," Andrea said.

Sharon's eyes snapped open as she turned to the doorway, looking at Andrea. She hadn't even heard her come back. "I might be cold," she half-lied, not entirely certain the questioning tone had meant she should respond.

Andrea walked in, saying, "No you aren't." Her face was saying she was concerned, but Andrea was walking to her with a purpose that screamed 'I'm about to give you a reason to tremble'. Sharon licked her lips and followed Andrea's hips in the leather outfit that Sharon was really enjoying watching her move in. "You're not trembling because you are cold," Andrea said, bringing the cup to Sharon's mouth. "Drink some water."

Sharon had been hoping for a break from the position Andrea had made her stretch into, but understood that wasn't an option. She drank with Andrea holding the glass instead, taking a mouthful of water and then letting it slide down her throat, repeating a few times until Andrea moved the cup away. Sharon hadn't realized how thirsty she was until she looked down at the empty glass and licked her cool lips.

Andrea moved to put the cup on the dresser and then turned to look at Sharon. She took a long hair clip – that had been clipped into the neckline of Andrea's top, Sharon had realized as she hungrily looked at the blonde's breasts – and put her hair up. "Do you think you'll forget to answer questions this time?" Andrea asked, not unkindly but definitely not in the same gentle tone she had used most of the night.

Sharon wanted to ask what she had done, what had changed. It wasn't a shift she liked. Instead, she looked to the headboard and let out a heavy breath. "No," she answered simply.

Andrea got into the bed and knelt behind Sharon. She sighed against the brunette's ear as the back of her fingers ran up and then down Sharon's sides. She pressed her lips to Sharon's neck, shoulder, and then between her shoulder blades as her hands moved up. "You're tense."

"I'm fine," Sharon huffed.

"Arms down," Andrea instructed. Sharon put her arms down. "We need to stop for a moment. I need you to speak freely, and I need to do it just as Andrea." Sharon sighed as to say she understood. "You're not allowed to lie to me, Sharon. This is already-" Andrea sighed, rubbing her hands over Sharon's shoulders.

"This is already what?" she asked carefully.

"I'm not going to continue if you're not going to be honest with me. I don't think you lying will do either of us any good." Andrea worked her hands across Sharon's shoulders, making Sharon sigh. "I can't stress enough how much I need that from you..." Andrea kissed Sharon's neck softly. "You need to be honest. Your honesty and trust are all I'm asking for, and I thought we were both aware of that."

"Are you-" Sharon swallowed, closing her eyes and clasping her hands back and raising them in the air. "I want you to continue, please."

"Sharon."

"Please," Sharon breathed.

"Sharon."

Sharon opened her mouth to say please again, but stopped herself. "Are you upset with me because of something I said, or something I didn't say? Or, did I do something wrong without noticing it?"

Andrea moved from behind Sharon and knelt in front of her. "Look at me," Andrea said, soft, not a command but a plea. Sharon's eyes opened slowly, and Sharon could see everything Andrea was feeling just from looking into her eyes. "You did nothing wrong, not in the way you think you did. You're doing a very good job," she said softly, caressing Sharon's cheek as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Sharon's for a delicate kiss.

"Then what is wrong?" Sharon asked, not completely convinced she hadn't done anything. Andrea looked like she still wanted to continue, but at the same time Sharon could see little slips that suggested otherwise. "If you don't want to do this, Andrea, I understand. I didn't tell you I was interested in any of this to pressure you-"

"You didn't pressure me, Sharon," Andrea said without giving Sharon the chance to finish.

"Then what is it?" Sharon asked, feeling completely vulnerable as she knelt there, naked in front of a fully dressed Andrea while she was finding it hard to hold back the emotions that had been slowly slipping through the cracks. She didn't like, not at all.

"There's a limit, Sharon, okay."

"What do-"

Andrea pressed a kiss to Sharon's mouth, quieting her. "You have your limits, but you're not telling me them. I also have a limit of how much I can handle in this situation." Andrea caressed the side of Sharon's face as she continued. "Your limit is mostly with the pain, but that was the one thing you never answered. I hadn't thought about it again until I said I would punish you if I had to. I want this to please you, not hurt you. Pleasing you and hurting you are two different things, although you want me to... You want me to hurt you. I am okay with intermingling pleasure and pain; I'm okay with making you feel pain if it makes you feel good. I'm okay with doing anything for you if you like it, Sharon."

"Andrea-"

Andrea pressed a finger to Sharon's lips and shook her head. "But I have to know where you draw the line. Also, even though I just said I would punish you, I'm not entirely sure I'm ready to do that – not physically. If this is something we do again, and even for the rest of the night, if I punish you, it most likely won't be physically. I think that is where I have to draw the line right now. Are you okay with that?"

Sharon wrapped her tired arms around Andrea and kissed her shoulder. Andrea let out a breath that revealed even further how emotionally exhausted Andrea was. "I'm sorry-"

"Sharon-"

"No, Andrea, I'm sorry," she said into the crook of Andrea's neck. "I'm okay with that, yes," Sharon told her. "I don't have a limit, not one that I know of. But I will, I promise, let you know if I need you to stop."

Andrea allowed the embrace for another moment and then pulled away. "Are you okay?" Andrea asked, rubbing her hands over her face. "To continue now, I mean."

Sharon clasped her hands and raised her arms. "Yes, please."

Andrea smiled. "You transition far too quickly for this to be your first time," Andrea mused as she walked on her knees to go back behind Sharon. Andrea rubbed her hand down from Sharon's sternum to her belly as she melded their bodies together, humming into the brunette's ear. "You're still allowed to speak freely, and you can put your hands down now. I'm going to make you come, and we both know you'll need to hold on to something," she said, her voice pouring into Sharon's ear like warm, sticky maple syrup.

Sharon felt Andrea urging her to move up, and so they walked together on their knees until Sharon could grip the headboard. Andrea murmured a long "_Good_" and then licked a wet stripe up Sharon's neck. Sharon's breath hitched, her head tilting. The hand on her stomach splayed out and pressed Sharon into Andrea's body, and the other trailed up Sharon's thigh. Sharon's body was practically singing with relief at the first stroke of Andrea's fingers, the digits coating in the wetness Andrea had been teasingly creating without giving her the release that was supposed to follow.

Andrea moaned into Sharon's ear and circled the brunette's clitoris. "This is going to be quick, okay?" Andrea said softly, working her fingers. The movements of her fingers was slow, but Sharon knew that Andrea knew it wasn't going to take much at all and it wasn't the rhythm in which she was fucked that was going to be quick. "You've been trembling and unbelievably wet for so long," Andrea continued in Sharon's ear, her voice mixing with Sharon's moans and the wet sound of flesh and fingers meeting as Andrea moved to Sharon's entrance.

"Please," Sharon breathed shakily, each inhale making her teeth chatter. "Please."

"I'm not going to stop until you're coming around my fingers," Andrea promised, and it was oddly sweet the way it was whispered into Sharon's ear. The tone was so soft and her fingers curved inside Sharon and gently stroked. "How does this feel?"

"G-good," she answered. Her hips stayed almost perfectly still, allowing Andrea to slowly grind against her clitoris with the palm of her hand and caress her with talented fingers.

"Mmm," Andrea hummed. The hand on Sharon's stomach curled a little, and nails were pressing into the skin; she scratched, hard. Sharon hissed and Andrea purred into Sharon's ear. "Do you feel the way you tighten around my fingers as the pain moves through you?"

Sharon nodded, any verbal answer she may have tried to say mixing with the non-stop moaning that she couldn't control. It sounded like a desperate prayer, mimicking the frantic way her hips had started moving once Andrea crooked her fingers and held them there for a moment.

Andrea dragged her nails up to Sharon's breast and then squeezed the flesh in her hand before pressing her teeth into Sharon's shoulder. Sharon was going to come, any moment now if Andrea let her. The buildup had been magnificent, starting back when they had been in the living room, Andrea's hand up Sharon's dress and caressing the bare part of Sharon's thigh. Andrea's hand on her chest went up further, and Sharon had to hold on to the headboard when she lost her balance a little because Andrea's hand had left her body. It moved into her hair after a few seconds, caressing in what would be calming to anyone else. It was a tease to Sharon, because she knew Andrea knew how much she wanted to feel the blonde's fingers tangled in her hair, and Sharon also knew that was one thing Andrea already enjoyed doing.

"Andrea, puh-lease," Sharon whined.

"You want to come for me now?" Sharon nodded, more babbling filling the hot air. Andrea kissed Sharon's neck and her fingers threaded in Sharon's hair just like she wanted, and then Andrea pulled and tilted her head back. Sharon let out a sharp cry and Andrea hummed against the exposed skin of Sharon's neck, sucking as her fingers curved back into that hook and the blonde focused more on the grinding of her palm. "Come for me, Sharon," Andrea mumbled against the hot, sweaty skin of Sharon's neck, pulling on Sharon's hair and fucking her with her other hand. "Now. Come for me right now."

Sharon squeezed the headboard with a grip that had her knuckles white and her fingers hurting. She was conflicted – or at least her body was – not sure if to move into the feeling of Andrea's fingers or move away, the pleasure so good after waiting so long for it. She felt the sensations of falling and being lifted at the same time, drowning while being above water. She gasped and moaned, her body trembling harshly, wave after wave hitting her as Andrea worked every ounce of pleasure out of that orgasm without allowing her another one.

Sharon slumped with a breathy moan, and Andrea laughed against the brunette's neck. "I'm hardly finished with you. That better not be exhaustion I hear."

Sharon closed her eyes for a second and groaned, no words leaving her mouth.

"Rest for a few minutes," Andrea said, helping Sharon get on her back. Andrea smiled down at her, her eyes taking on that predatory look that always drove Sharon crazy. She leaned forward and pressed soft kisses to Sharon's mouth while rubbing her scalp, making Sharon sigh into the kiss and greedy for more of Andrea's mouth. "It's too bad I didn't get to give you what I wanted to before you came," Andrea said against Sharon's mouth before sweeping her tongue over Sharon's bottom lip and then moving to the brunette's neck.

Sharon tilted her head back, the soft, fluttering of lips and fingers descending down her body making her breathing forget its plan to find some type of regularity. "What were you going to – _Oh! – _give me?"

Andrea lapped at Sharon's breast with her tongue, humming before moving over to the other one and doing the same. She wrapped her lips around the flesh of the underside of Sharon's breast and sucked slowly, yet harshly, working out a high-pitched moan from Sharon as she squirmed beneath Andrea, teeth being pressed into her. Andrea hummed and then blew against the skin, and Sharon looked down to confirm the blonde was looking at it, admiring the mark already forming on Sharon's fair, easily-bruised skin. Andrea's eyes flicked up to meet Sharon's gaze.

"Did you say something?" Andrea asked, looking like she may have actually missed what Sharon asked because she was too captivated by the way Sharon responded to her touch.

Sharon swallowed and licked her drying lips. "What were you going to give me?"

Andrea's smile was positively devilish as she moved back to hover over Sharon's mouth, leather pressing into Sharon's skin. "A spanking," she purred, looking straight into Sharon's eyes. "I bought a few things I was going to let you choose from. I was leading towards cropping, but then decided the feeling of my hand slapping against your skin would probably turn you on more."

Sharon closed her eyes and tried to even her breathing.

"Maybe I'll still give you one," Andrea continued, her voice in that low tone that was reserved for driving Sharon crazy and making her impossibly wet. "Would you like that?" Andrea asked. "Hmm?" she hummed, brushing her lips over Sharon's jawline. "Will you scream for me, beg me for more until you're crying out words that will only make sense to you?" Andrea nipped along Sharon's jaw and then stopped at her ear. "Tell me, will that get you nice and wet, just having me spank you and knowing that I _will_ enjoy every minute of it as much as you, Sharon?"

Sharon gasped as Andrea's teeth scraped over her neck. "Yes," she choked out. "Please. _Please._"

Andrea chuckled against Sharon's neck and started kissing her way back down Sharon's body. "Begging for it and it hasn't even begun, not to mention I haven't even agreed to still spank you." Andrea dipped her tongue into Sharon's navel and licked softly, looking up to meet Sharon's eyes. "However, I do love to hear you beg, so I might still spank you. We'll see."

Sharon watched breathlessly as Andrea continued kissing her way down Sharon's body; she went from Andrea's breasts trying to escape their leather confinement, wet with sweat, to Andrea's lust-filled eyes, to the blonde's mouth as it made her body come alive with tiny sparks of pleasure. Tongue slowly gliding over Sharon's quivering thighs, she licked close to Sharon's cunt, humming at the taste that greeted her. Sharon watched with apt attention, breathing through her nose and bunching the sheets in her hands as Andrea lazily stroked the sensitive flesh wet with her arousal. Thighs and center alike, Andrea took her time savoring the taste of Sharon, all while keeping her eyes focused on the brunette.

Andrea's tongue licked softly over Sharon's clit and hot jolts were felt from spine to clitoris, swirling around her insides. "Andrea," she moaned, arching her back a little as her hips angled.

The blonde grinned and then moved her mouth away, nipping her way down Sharon's thigh. "I'm not going to give it to you that easily," Andrea murmured against Sharon's sweaty thigh. Her breath made the skin tingle wondrously. "I'm glad to see you're still eager, though."

Sharon huffed and willed her body to relax. Andrea took Sharon's right leg into her hands and bent it so that Sharon's still-stocking-covered foot rested on the bed. The stockings were hardly staying up, and it was a wonder they hadn't come completely off by now. Andrea dragged her wet tongue over Sharon's calf, nice and slow, and Sharon found she was quite glad they were still there. The sight of Andrea's licking over the nylon, the feeling of warmth on her skin...

"Oh," she sighed, and the blonde grinned while doing it again. "Mmmm," she hummed this time.

Andrea started rolling the stocking down her leg, licking and sucking as she reached Sharon's ankle. There, at the bony spot right above Sharon's foot, Andrea dragged her teeth and then licked soothingly at the sound of a sharp intake of breath through clenched teeth. Sharon's eyes followed Andrea's pink tongue against the nude stocking and her pale foot, watched as Andrea licked around to the arch of Sharon's foot. With a maddening pressure, she stroked up the middle of Sharon's foot, going all the way to her toes.

Sharon squirmed, her skin flushing as her foot flexed in Andrea's hand. "Ooh." The wet heat of Andrea's mouth surrounded her big toe and the blonde sucked softly before adding a hint of teeth, a sensation that nearly drove Sharon insane. "Andrea," Sharon gasped, her foot wiggling. Andrea stilled it the best she could and licked over the four smaller toes with her tongue, never taking her eyes off Sharon's. She didn't stop until she had the stocking off Sharon's foot, and then she repeated the same slow, languid caress with her tongue on Sharon's other leg and foot. Andrea seemed determined to have her mouth on every inch of Sharon.

Andrea came close to Sharon's mouth, looking into the brunette's eyes. Sharon's head tilted back, her tongue slipping out to lick her lips as Andrea's breath made contact with them. Andrea glanced down and grinned, her own tongue leaving its mouth and licking over the tip of Sharon's as she lowered her body down to rest on Sharon's. Sharon moaned from the teasing licks that continued and from the weight of Andrea's body atop her own.

"Stretch your arms up. I'm going to cuff you now," Andrea said, pulling Sharon's tongue into her mouth and sucking on it.

Sharon's eyes rolled back slightly, her pulse racing so fast it scared her. She brought her arms above her head, gripping the headboard while she waited for Andrea to put the cuffs on her. Her head was spinning as if she had been on a merry-go-round that just wouldn't stop, spinning viciously until she couldn't tell which way was up and which was down. Andrea started kissing her way up Sharon's arms, starting just above her breast and going up to her fingertips, sucking the digits into her mouth one by one. It was a slow, fizzing burn in the pit of her belly that Andrea was causing with her thorough touches, making Sharon tremble uncontrollably once again for the night. By the time Andrea had done the same to her right arm that she had to the left, and the cuff was placed on Sharon's right wrist, looped around the bars, and then attached to the left, Sharon was panting and flushed.

Andrea kissed below the leather of the cuffs, each wrist receiving a soft brush of lips before Andrea settled on the bed below Sharon's tightly closed thighs. "I was considering tying you up with your legs spread apart, you know," Andrea said conversationally.

Sharon opened her eyes to see that the blonde was raking her eyes over her as if considering something. She was aching, and desperately so, her thighs squeezing together as she continued to tremble and writhe, her body seeking something it could latch on to and take pleasure from. Andrea licked her lips and dragged her eyes up to meet Sharon's, and the look in them nearly knocked Sharon's breath right out of her body.

"I trust you to keep them open for me, though," Andrea said, glancing down. With great difficulty, she parted her legs for Andrea, focusing on the way Andrea kept licking her lips instead of the way she so easily followed the order that hadn't even really been given. "Mmm, yes. Good."

Andrea ducked her head down and breathed in so deeply Sharon could hear it. She whimpered and pressed the heels of her feet into the mattress with more force to make sure she didn't close her legs like her first instinct to do was. Sharon looked down at Andrea, and so many times she had done this in the last year and a half, but never had it made Sharon feel so...vulnerable.

"You're nervous," Andrea said as she sat up.

Sharon tilted her head back and looked away, to the ceiling. By tomorrow she would barely be able to turn her head from the amount of stretching her neck had been doing, the ache a dull throb that she was now getting used to feeling. She felt Andrea's fingertips on her cheek, but she didn't turn to look at the blonde. She could feel the pressing of leather on her, smell it and the scent of sweat and lavender. Sharon was aware of everything that was Andrea on top of her at that moment, but she couldn't force herself to look away from the ceiling.

Andrea moved to Sharon's ear. She could feel hot breath on her in a steady stream. She could hear every breath Andrea took just as much as she could feel it, the zipper on the leather top pressing into her skin. Sharon shut her eyes then and clenched her hands a few times, a nervous habit that she couldn't quite control. Andrea licked over the shell of Sharon's ear and the brunette's breath nearly stopped, the liquid heat between her legs feeling like hot magma ready to erupt. Andrea did it again and added a gentle bite; they moaned together, and Sharon could feel her face heat.

"I'm going to get back down there between your legs, and you're going to watch me. If you so much as look away for a second, other than to blink, Sharon, I will stop everything and I won't allow you the release you're looking for. Do you understand me?"

Sharon swallowed, and it hurt with the way she forced her head back. 'The release you're looking for' didn't just sound like the orgasm her body was desperate for. Sharon wondered if maybe Andrea really did understand more than Sharon had willingly shared, and it wouldn't have surprised Sharon if she did. The year and half it had been so far had proven that Andrea knew more about Sharon than Sharon sometimes did, knew things Sharon tried to keep hidden from everyone.

"Yes," she answered, looking at Andrea. "I understand."

The blonde's lips curled into a smile briefly, and then she pushed herself up from Sharon's body and took her position between Sharon's opened legs. Andrea moved her eyes over Sharon slowly, not moving from the place where her head hovered over Sharon's wet center. Andrea lowered her vision and her head, bringing her mouth to Sharon's thigh. There was nothing gentle in the way Andrea sucked into Sharon's thigh, teeth and lips and tongue, hard and purposely marking. Sharon cried out and pulled on the cuffs that prevented her from tangling her fingers in Andrea's hair like she needed to. There was pain, and then there was _that_, and that was a claiming bite that was almost hard enough to make Sharon cry real tears of pain. Instead, she cried out with a sharp sound, her flesh burning beneath Andrea's mouth.

Andrea ran her fingertips over the mark and looked at it just like she had done when she marked Sharon's breast. Sharon flinched without meaning to, and Andrea looked up at her as she softly pressed her lips to it. The stinging pain was still there, and she felt like it would be there forever, but the way Andrea was quick to try to ease away some of the pain was something Sharon noticed, understood. She smiled the best she could, hoping to reassure Andrea even though she could feel her eyes were watering.

"You've wanted that for a long time, haven't you?" Andrea asked, biting gently into Sharon's hip. "You have _subtly_–" she said the word in a sarcastic way that made it clear how obvious Sharon had been– " been trying to make me bite you harder than I already do. You should have asked me to do it. I would have."

Sharon could only nod, watching as Andrea made her way to the place where Sharon's waistband would rest. Andrea licked slowly before sucking the flesh there in her mouth, sucking on it hard enough to bruise, but not adding the stinging pressure of teeth. Sharon pulled on the restraints as her body tried to squirm away and push into the harsh sucking of Andrea's mouth simultaneously. Andrea was distracting her, she knew, but it was working. The fact that Andrea was about to go down on her and Sharon was being made to watch was one of the last things on her mind as Andrea began moving her mouth all over her territorially.

That moment of distraction ended far too soon. "Spread your legs wider for me," Andrea said, sweeping her tongue over her bottom lip.

Sharon stayed still. Andrea arched her eyebrow and put her hands on Sharon's inner thighs. She opened Sharon's legs herself, wide enough to create a burn up and down the insides of them. Sharon, not wanting to look away because Andrea told her to watch, stared at the sight of Andrea lowering her mouth down to her cunt, open and exposed, wet and nothing being hidden. Andrea licked her fully, and Sharon moaned with want, with all the desire she had for Andrea.

Andrea gripped Sharon's hips, holding her down to the bed as she went straight for the kill. There was a promise of more in Andrea's eyes, though, as she pulled Sharon's clitoris into her mouth and started off with those soft, long strokes with her lips that she usually ended with. The hold Andrea had on her was hypnotic, dizzying; Sharon was glad for the hands on her hips and cuffs on her wrists because she was sure her body would have flown away, gravity having nothing on the pleasure that was rumbling in her body.

Her eyes were straining to stay open, and her thighs wanted so badly to lock around Andrea's head that they were quivering, but she stayed how Andrea wanted her. She was open and watching, taking in the level of vulnerability she had always associated with having anyone between her legs like this. It was what Andrea wanted, she knew, because Andrea always knew what Sharon was thinking without Sharon telling her.

Every soft, gentle pull on her clitoris made a new pulse of pleasure spark beneath her skin, and her moans were growing in volume, the desperate sounds of her panting and her mumbled pleads loud in her ears. Her hips were bucking harshly, the weight of hands on her and the prickling of nails constantly pressing into her skin were unable to still her. Andrea moaned against her and then moved her tongue down to Sharon's entrance, swirling it and then plunging in with her tongue held stiffly. Sharon arched her back, afraid that her eyes would close and Andrea would stop. She forced herself to watch, and she was glad she did.

There was a look in Andrea's eyes that was like a whisper of "_Come for me... Come for me... Come for m_e..._" _religiously being chanted. A trembling, whimpering mess, Sharon remembered, and with a mental smirk she figured it was the theme of the night. Andrea was good at removing the armor Sharon was so fond of; she was good at knocking down those walls Sharon had put up years ago. Andrea did something that felt like reducing Sharon to nothing more than moans and pleads, but in reality Andrea was stripping away all her protection, letting Sharon just be Sharon. And it was because of that that Sharon knew she had trusted the right person, because Andrea's main goal was to give Sharon what she needed when she hadn't even known what that was.

Andrea dragged her tongue back up to Sharon's clit and used her fingers to pull back the hood so the flat of her tongue could rub back and forth over the sensitive bundle of nerves that was pulsing heavily. Sharon's eyes slammed shut, but Andrea kept going, gliding her hand up to Sharon's breast to squeeze as Sharon let out a wailing sound and her body shook. Heat and pleasure soared through her, from the tips of her toes that were pointed down to her head as it spun deliriously. She arched and threw her head back, pulling on her restraints and digging her nails into her palms as she quaked, climaxing against Andrea's mouth.

Sharon's face screwed up as her body relaxed down on the bed, her eyes opening widely to stare at the ceiling after a few harsh breaths. Andrea appeared a moment later, beside her with a smile on her wet lips. Even sweaty and with Sharon's wetness still on her mouth, Andrea managed to look gorgeous. She didn't even want to imagine how she looked. But Andrea – dressed in leather, which threatened to be the reason for Sharon's death every time she looked at the blonde – looked amazing.

Sharon pulled on her restraints. "I want to touch you. Please." Sharon closed her eyes as she said: "I want to please you."

Andrea hummed and brushed her fingers over Sharon's sweaty neck. "I'm not quite finished yet," she said as her fingers traced the brunette's clavicle. "I have a point to make and, like I said, I'm not quite finished _pleasing_ you." She dragged her finger up Sharon's thigh; it quivered and her eyes opened. "Afterward, if you have the energy, you can do whatever it is you want to do to me."

"You have a point to make?" Sharon asked, her breathing slowly evening out.

Andrea grinned and dropped a kiss down to Sharon's mouth. "I'm glad you picked up the most important part of what I just said to you." She kissed her again, brushing their lips together. "Stay here. I'll be right back." Sharon tilted her head back and looked at her cuffed wrists, and as what seemed to be her checking for something, Andrea slid her fingers beneath each cuff and wiggled them. "Oh, yeah. You have no choice but to stay put." Andrea hummed, stepping off the bed. "Good," she added, getting Sharon's attention. "I expect you to stay like _this_ until I return," she said, running her fingernail down Sharon's bent leg and making her point clear.

"I will," Sharon told her, closing her eyes and waiting for Andrea to leave so she could hurry up and return. She shifted on the bed just a little, letting her arms relax as much as she could and then let out a slow breath through her nose.

When Andrea returned, it was with two glasses of water, ice clicking against the cups. She placed one down on the dresser and then brought the other to the bed. Silently she helped Sharon drink the water, once again not allowing her to move out of the position Andrea wanted her in. The cold rush going down her throat felt good after it not having much of a break from Sharon constantly expressing her pleasure vocally. After she finished about half of the water, Andrea got up and put it down on the dresser and drank from the other one.

The blonde sat on the bed, back between Sharon's opened legs, but this time with her own legs over the edge and crossed. "This is another position I want to have you in more often," Andrea said, and reached out to hold Sharon's thigh where it was when Sharon reflexively moved to close her legs. "That's a habit I'm going to get rid of one way or another. If I tell you to keep your legs open for me, I mean for them to stay that way until I give you any further instructions." And then she lowered her voice a little as she said: "You must really not know how beautiful you look like this."

"Andrea," she sighed, her skin probably flushing darker than it already was.

"I understand. You don't enjoy feeling vulnerable, and yet you willingly-no, asked to do this. This is what you wanted-"

"Want," Sharon said, her voice soft as she sighed again.

"You want me to dominate you, and while I've never done it, I'm more than happy to do this for you, with you. I will learn exactly how to give you what you want. And when I say I'll give you what you want, I don't just mean what you're vocally asking for. That is another habit I'm hoping this will help put an end to." Andrea uncrossed her legs and got up on the bed fully, crawling over to the spot next to Sharon. "I know you're comfortable with me, or at least I hope you are."

"I am," Sharon assured quickly, and Andrea smiled and removed one of the cuffs from Sharon's wrist so she could put her arms down.

"Good," she said, massaging Sharon's arm from wrist to shoulder. "Perhaps you're worried I might judge you for asking for exactly what you want, or maybe you're unable to find the words to ask at times. Whatever it might be, Sharon, I want you to know that I do want to know what it is you want. Not just sexually, although that is what I'm referring to at the moment.

"Back to vulnerability," Andrea said, straddling Sharon and taking her other arm into her hand. "My favorite positions to have you in all require you stop thinking about everything so much and just allow yourself the opportunity to enjoy. You're on display, in a way, and I love it." Andrea licked her lips. "I enjoy looking at you, Sharon. I've always enjoyed that. You're a beautiful woman, and I'm grateful that I'm able to share intimate moments with you where I'm able to see you when you're vulnerable." She paused for a second, dropping a kiss to Sharon's wrist. "I don't know if anyone has ever told you, but being vulnerable doesn't make you weak, and I think that might be why you get nervous when the possibility of vulnerability arises."

Sharon slowly closed her eyes. That was the problem: vulnerability had always been a synonym for weakness in Sharon's life. That Andrea understood that without Sharon telling her only made her feel more vulnerable; she had become so open, like a book Andrea had read over and over and memorized. For years she worked on not being vulnerable at work, knowing it would be used against her. In her marriage, specifically after Jack had started manipulating her when his drinking problem was at its worst, she wasn't allowed to be vulnerable – he himself had said it made her weak, and weak was the last thing she was allowed to be when she was responsible for two children and an addict who she felt obligated to help.

Warm fingertips caressed Sharon's jaw, and then Andrea's lips were on her own. "Sharon Raydor, you are a strong, beautiful, powerful woman," she mumbled against the brunette's mouth. Sharon opened her eyes to look at the blonde. Andrea's eyes were focused on her, warmth and love in them. "Nobody can take that power away from you unless you want them to," she continued, "and being vulnerable doesn't make you weak. It doesn't make you any less powerful."

"Andrea," Sharon whispered.

"Shhh." Andrea smiled against Sharon's mouth and then kissed her, telling her she understood. And in that moment, with Andrea's lips moving against her own, and the blonde's words repeating in her head, she was sure she did understand. "Now," Andrea said, pecking Sharon's lips and then moving from atop Sharon's small frame, "I've changed my mind about what I want. Get up."

The way Andrea had transitioned from whispering softly to ordering her to do something made Sharon's eyes widen just a bit. She got up, however, quickly standing from the bed. She felt emotionally lighter than she had before, she realized. If it weren't for the physical ache, she could have even said she felt good. Sharon stretched her arms up, bending her back a little, wincing in pain. Andrea gave her a sympathetic look and then got up from the bed herself.

"I expect you back in here and ready to undress me in no more than five minutes." Andrea said no more as she left the room.

A quick trip to the bathroom was just what she needed. She walked out into the dark hall and looked to the living room, seeing Andrea taking slow breaths with her eyes closed. Although Sharon wanted to go over to her and make sure she was okay, she had a feeling Andrea needed the time to herself. With one more lingering look, Sharon left the hall and went into the bathroom.

After relieving herself, Sharon washed her hands and looked up into the mirror. Her skin glowed in the dim light, sweat glistening all over her. She wiped her fingers around her eyes, getting off some of the smeared makeup and cooling her heated skin. But what really caught her attention were her eyes, the look in them that she hadn't seen before. There was something different, a lightness to them that made them greener than usual, even with her pupils dilated. Sharon wrapped her arms around her midsection and closed her eyes, taking a calming breath as she squeezed tightly.

She thought back to the night she had told Andrea about her fantasies, to the look in Andrea's eyes when she said it aloud for the first time. The gray (with a hint of blue, Sharon always thought even though Andrea said it was the other way around) eyes that had been looking at her had held no surprise, nor any judgment like she was worried they would. The blonde had seemed genuinely intrigued, interested. Sharon should have known that it most likely wouldn't have just been a fantasy shared with Andrea; the way she kept asking if Sharon had actually wanted for it to happen should have been taken as a sign.

Sharon should have also known Andrea would have gone about this differently than Sharon expected. As much as Sharon admitted she needed an emotional release, she hadn't expected Andrea to notice her dislike of vulnerability, and she most certainly wouldn't have expected her to bring it up. Submitting to Andrea wasn't completely a sexual act, not when Andrea knew what to say and what to do to involve the brunette's emotions. Andrea had given her what she wanted, had taken control – admittedly, in a gentler way than Sharon had expected, but in a way that was still satisfying. Sharon hadn't expected any of this to happen, but she always thought if it did, if Andrea wanted it, it would be more unique to the relationship they already had. She didn't require much, just the lost of control. The blonde also made it clear that she understood what Sharon was searching for wasn't just the submission, but everything that came with it.

Sharon allowed herself one more calming breath and then opened her eyes. Her lips curled into a small smile, and even with the (admittedly pleasant and desired) soreness everywhere, Sharon realized she actually did feel quite good. She turned off the water after splashing her face with it, and then shortly after she was back outside of the bedroom. She paused as she stepped in, watching as Andrea unclipped her hair and let it fall back down to rest on her shoulders. She ran her fingers through it and then sighed, rolling her neck from side to side.

"You can't undress me from the door," Andrea said without turning around.

Sharon jumped slightly, not knowing Andrea had known she was watching her. "No, I cannot," she agreed with a smile, entering the room.

Andrea turned around, licking her lips as she looked at Sharon, nodding her head towards the rug. "Kneel."

Sharon went to the spot she had been on her knees before and knelt, looking up at Andrea. Andrea's smile was different somehow now, like there was something she wanted to say but wouldn't, something that she liked about Sharon easily dropping down to her knees for Andrea. The hum that left the blonde's throat as she walked to Sharon, as well as the purred "_Good"_ was enough to let her know Andrea appreciated it.

"Mmm," Andrea hummed as she stroked the top of Sharon's head and then tilted it back. "Beautiful," she murmured as she traced her fingers against Sharon's jaw.

She bent down and met Sharon's mouth with a demanding kiss, her tongue entering Sharon's mouth instantly. Sharon groaned, her eyes shutting as Andrea kissed her expertly, stroking with her tongue in that way that made Sharon want to spend the rest of her life with the blonde's mouth on her own. Her heart pounded and pushed harshly, seeming as if it was going to be able to escape her chest cavity. Andrea nibbled on Sharon's bottom lip and then swept her tongue across it one last time before pulling back.

"Up," she said, chest heaving as she kept her fingers on Sharon's chin.

Kneel. Up. And her favorite thus far: suck. One word and Sharon was doing exactly what Andrea wanted – and without even thinking twice about it, the easy compliance making _her_ throb as if she was the one having someone obey her without hesitation. Sharon's eyes stayed on Andrea's as the blonde rubbed her lips together and hummed one of those thoughtful hums.

"Undress me," she ordered, "and then you can- What did you ask for?" The tone she used suggested intrigue and not ignorance.

"Please you," Sharon answered immediately. "I asked to please you."

Andrea dropped her hand and smiled. "Go ahead," she whispered sweetly.

Sharon placed her hands on Andrea's waist, smooth leather under her stroking thumbs. When she ducked her head and licked over the straight edge of the neckline, her tongue pressed to both leather and Andrea's breasts. Looking up at the sound Andrea's hitching breath, Sharon groaned, the blonde's eyes closed and her lip caught between her teeth. She licked again, tasting and smelling leather and sweat, a delicious mixture that made her hungry for more.

Hands slid up to cup Andrea's breasts, squeezing tightly as an exploring tongue slipped between Andrea's breasts and licked. Andrea's weight shifted, and a hand was placed on the back of Sharon's neck. Sharon licked and sucked over the tops of the sighing woman's breasts before she moved her mouth to the silver zipper and wrapped her lips around the zip. She looked up to find desire-darkened eyes looking down at her as she unzipped the top with her mouth, bending down as the clicking teeth parted and milky flesh was revealed.

The zipper had left an imprint on the middle of Andrea's body, and the brunette was more than happy to let her tongue lazily trail over it as she stood upright. She kept eye contact with the blonde as she mouthed Andrea's breasts, small nips here, teasing strokes of her tongue there, caressing everywhere with gentle pressure – everywhere but the rock-hard nipples that were taut and most likely aching. Fingers fluttered up Andrea's sides and over the swells of her breasts, and then to her shoulders to slide the garment off of the blonde's body. Andrea sighed as Sharon tossed it to the bed.

Andrea laced her fingers through Sharon's damp hair and then brought her to where she wanted, reminding Sharon it was she who was in control. Sharon gave Andrea exactly what she wanted, sliding the very tip of her tongue over Andrea's nipple a few times as the other woman moaned softly. She did the same to the other, slowly teasing the tip and then circling it. Her mouth opened and she pulled Andrea's breast into it, sucking and humming against her, working her cheeks and lips with the same rhythm of the fingers massaging her scalp.

As she worked the skirt off of Andrea's hips, Sharon moved on to the other breast, making a wet trail of open-mouthed kisses from the right to left. She was thinking "Thank you" and "Beautiful" and all the other things that she couldn't get out because her mouth was busy making Andrea moan. She sank down to her knees, kissing and looking up at Andrea. She ran her tongue over the curve of Andrea's hip while her hands squeezed the sensitive flesh under Andrea's ass. Andrea's breath caught in her throat and then she guided Sharon's mouth away from her.

She got up on the bed, unzipped her own boots, and then laid back. The command was silent, a simple crook of Andrea's finger. Sharon kissed and sucked her way up Andrea's thighs – a soft kiss to the left, a hard suck to the right, a long lick and then brush of her lips to the right, nipping up the length of the left. She crawled up onto the bed and stopped with her head above Andrea's center, licked her lips, and then continued to Andrea's mouth. She pressed her lips to Andrea's and kissed her while she brought her fingers to Andrea's center.

She stroked the folds of Andrea's labia with four digits, her cunt slippery wet. She squeezed and felt Andrea's moan vibrate against her mouth; she kissed her harder, and yet it was still Andrea who was controlling the kiss, slipping her tongue between Sharon's lips. Sharon's middle finger caressed up Andrea's slit, going between her folds and wanting to delve right into the heat that awaited her. She resisted the urge and continued stroking, wanting to drag this out as long as she could.

She leaned on her forearm and moved her mouth to Andrea's clavicle, nipping the thin skin that covered the bone. She was careful, although the urge to dig her teeth in was there, and took her time so she wouldn't get carried away. At least one of them could say they were capable of that at the moment.

Andrea's hips bucked and her head tossed back, a desperate gasp for air filling the room as Sharon circled Andrea's clit with her thumb, rolling over the hard flesh with a practiced touch. "Oh, that feels so good," Andrea said on a rushed exhale.

Sharon chuckled against Andrea's skin, moving her mouth down to Andrea's breast and her middle finger to Andrea's entrance. Sharon skimmed her teeth over the blonde's nipple and then lapped with her wet tongue, keeping a steady rhythm with her tongue and fingers. She thought of how easily Andrea had offered her something she wanted, how much trouble she had gone through – the leather, the riding crop, the blindfold, whatever it was that Andrea had bought for her to pick from for her to spank her (and Sharon definitely hadn't forgot about that) – and she wanted to let Andrea know how much she appreciated it, how thankful she was. She kissed her way down Andrea's abdomen and then to her mound, licking from hipbone to hipbone, then down and back up again.

Andrea bunched Sharon's hair up in her hand again, but didn't guide her anywhere. Sharon looked up, and her glistening body was starting to tremble every time Sharon's middle finger curved up and stroked from side to side. She moaned and closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of Andrea as her mouth placed kisses all the way to the blonde's clitoris. Her thumb was moved and her mouth replaced it, sucking lightly, fully, her head slightly bobbing as she took her time and pulled the hard bundle of nerves between her lips and then let go with soft, wet pops. She added another finger, but didn't stroke. She let the two digits fill Andrea as she got her off with her mouth. She wanted to feel just how much Andrea enjoyed it; she wanted to be inside her as she came, but she wanted her mouth to be the reason why.

Her left hand blindly reached up, her eyes still closed so she could get lost in the sounds and smells and textures. Andrea laced their fingers together, squeezing tightly as Sharon moaned around her. She could hear the the way Andrea's moans were becoming those blended, constant "_Oh oh oh"_ sounds, barely any time for breaths between the moans. She could feel the tightening of Andrea's walls around her, contracting and pulsating, wetness and heat surrounding her. She pillowed Andrea's clitoris with her bottom lip, the top holding it down, and used her tongue to lick steadily over it.

"Oh my. Oh my," Andrea breathed, followed by a sharp, "Sharon!" Sharon smirked and then hummed, letting the vibration of it move Andrea even closer. Andrea's hips wiggled beneath her, and her grip on Sharon's fingers was so tight it was starting to hurt. "F-f-fuck! Sharon. Oh. Make me come."

Sharon moaned again, and this time she sucked hungrily on the pulsing clitoris in her mouth. Andrea squealed, and then legs were wrapped around Sharon, holding her where she was. Andrea's hips rocked up and down, riding up into Sharon's mouth, and she clenched around the fingers deep inside her. Sharon slowed down with her mouth, easing the pressure, and gently pushed up with the tips of her fingers. Andrea came hard around Sharon, ripples of pleasure moving through her while Sharon opened her eyes and watched.

After Andrea released her from the tight lock she had on her, she carefully eased her fingers out of Andrea. She brought them to her mouth as she moved to rest beside Andrea on the bed. Andrea was breathing heavily, a lazy smile on her lips. Sharon leaned over and kissed her, moaning when Andrea kissed her back fiercely. Andrea pressed her tongue to Sharon's mouth, and the brunette opened her mouth, letting Andrea taste herself.

"I'm so glad I let you do that first," Andrea murmured against Sharon's mouth.

"First?"

Andrea nodded, pulling back with a gleam in her eyes that made Sharon shiver. "Get on your hands and knees and give me a minute to catch my breath properly."

"Are you-"

"Don't make me rethink this, Sharon," Andrea warned, tilting her head to the head of the bed as she sat up.

Sharon's heart started beating weirdly, like it had no idea if it wanted to pound or stop completely. She rolled over to her stomach and then pushed herself up, moving closer to the head of the bed. She closed her eyes and tried taking some steadying breaths – it didn't help, not when she could already feel Andrea behind her, fingers drawing nonsensical patterns on her ass.

"Lower your shoulders to the bed and rest your head on your forearm."

A gentle slope was created as Sharon's hips were left where they were and the upper half of her body leaned down to the bed. She kept her eyes closed, enjoying the calming stroke of fingertips all over her body. She sighed, and she could feel more than hear the blonde do the same behind her. Lips pressed to the base of her spine, and then Andrea murmured something Sharon could not hear. Then, after a few seconds went by, Andrea's mouth was lower, between her legs and licking softly at her clit. Sharon moaned into her arm and could feel the rush of pleasure sweep away the tension that had been forming from the moment Andrea had told her to get in the position.

Andrea rolled her tongue over the bundle of nerves a few more times and then caressed Sharon's thigh. "Touch yourself for me," Andrea requested, and it was truly a request and not a command. Sharon moved her right arm so that it was underneath her and brought her hand to her center, rubbing her clitoris with the same rhythm Andrea had used with her tongue. Andrea moaned. "I'm going to spank you now," she said, and Sharon's fingers faltered, "and you're going to keep touching yourself until you come."

Sharon let out a moan that was supposed to be a word, or at least she thought it was supposed to be a word. Her hips shifted slightly, swaying as she continued rubbing up and down with her fingers. The next few minutes went by slowly. Andrea started off with light taps as she moved around, as if trying to find the best angle. Each tap made Sharon's hips press down instinctively, expecting them to get harder. She moaned, softly, the thrust of her hips making her fingers and clitoris connect with harder pressure. Still, Sharon knew the soft taps would lead to more, would become harder smacks that would be more than a tingling sensation that only lasted a few seconds. And she was looking forward to it; it was what Sharon had told Andrea she wanted.

"_What do I do to you?" Andrea asked curiously after Sharon paused, the brunette's skin flushing with embarrassment. "Hmm?" Andrea asked with a hum, leaning over and kissing Sharon's throat. _

_Sharon shook her head and tried to roll away, not knowing how to even tell Andrea what the blonde had been doing in the fantasy. Sharing the general topic had been enough, giving the details was making Sharon's skin break out in a cold sweat. But Andrea held her where she was and took Sharon's hand into the one that had been caressing the brunette's thigh soothingly. Sharon looked down as Andrea brought their hands under the sheet, and then she gasped when Andrea's wet heat coated her fingers. _

_Andrea's eyelids fluttered as she said: "Please, tell me what else it is that I do." _

"_I can't." _

_Andrea shook her head, guiding Sharon's hand back and forth. "Do you feel how wet I am? You sharing your fantasies-" _

"_It turns you on?" Sharon asked incredulously._

_Andrea leaned over and kissed below Sharon's ear. "Can't you tell?" she asked teasingly. Sharon thrust her fingers in harshly at that moment. "Fuck." _

_Sharon had pulled back and looked at Andrea for a second before she moved closer, both of them on their sides as she pressed her lips to Andrea's neck. She kissed her a few times before she mumbled: "I was going to say that you spanked me." She felt Andrea's grip on her hip tighten then. _

"_And you-" Andrea groaned, Sharon's fingers switching their rhythm. "That's something else you like?" _

"_I've never-" _

"_Would like," she moaned, nails pressing into Sharon's hip so hard that it would leave a mark. _

"_Yes," she hissed. _

"_As, uh... You want to be punished?"_

_Sharon paused, and Andrea's nails pressed harder into her skin as a warning. Sharon hissed again. "I want to be spanked," she mumbled, still not believing this was a conversation she was having. "Not really as a punishment, simply for the pleasure of it." _

"_Hard?" Andrea asked through moans. _

_Sharon could only nod. _

"_What else..." _

Andrea ended up standing beside the bed, looking at Sharon as she ran her fingertips over the curve of Sharon's ass. Sharon tried watching her, but every time she saw Andrea's eyes flicker down to her ass, she would get ready for the smack of Andrea's hand that just wouldn't come. She instead continued to rub slowly, barely touching herself, already knowing no matter how aroused she was, it took a while whenever Andrea worked her up for a third orgasm.

Andrea stopped stroking with her fingertips, and Sharon could feel her heart start beating faster, anticipation, nervousness, and arousal moving through her all at once. Once again, Andrea didn't give her what she wanted and Sharon thought she would stop breathing if Andrea kept teasing her like that. She felt something cool dripping onto her fingers and paused for a second, but Andrea wrapped her fingers around Sharon's wrist and made her continue. She realized it was lubricant as her fingers slid more easily over herself, and if Andrea planned on dragging this out as long it appeared she would, Sharon knew she was going to need it.

"Would you like to know when I decided I would do this for you?" Andrea asked as she started rubbing her hand in a circular motion. "The spanking part, I mean."

Sharon opened her eyes to look at the blonde, but she was watching the motion of her own hand with something akin to fascination. Sharon groaned and closed her eyes again, her fingers matching the movement of Andrea's hand. It was hypnotic and responsible for the soft sigh she let out before she answered Andrea's question with a nod.

"It was the very next day," she told Sharon, and she must have seen the surprise in Sharon's features because she laughed a little. "I had come to speak to you about the evidence you told me you had. You were leaning over your desk with your hands balled into fists, your back to me." Andrea's hand started gripping now, squeezing and making Sharon groan lowly against her arm. "And the first thing that I thought about was how good you would look as I bent you over and spanked you."

Sharon's breath hitched, and Andrea rubbed her back with her left hand as the right gripped tightly.

Andrea hummed slowly. "I had to step away from your office then. I was sure you would have noticed the way I was flushed and understood the reason why. When I came back-" Andrea started with the light taps again, slow and with gentle rubs after them- "and sat down, you walked over to me and then leaned over again, and it took every ounce of control I had not to touch you."

Sharon's skin was warm, the constant tapping of Andrea's hand making it feel wonderful, and yet it was not enough. "Please," Sharon whispered, pressing her ass into Andrea's hand on the next tap. She moaned, and then her breath hitched a second later as a harder tap came down right where the last few taps had been. Even in her fantasies she hadn't been able to freely ask Andrea to give her what she wanted. But now, as she ached for more, she felt safe and warm and knew Andrea wanted this as much as she did. It helped relax Sharon enough so she could stop worrying so much. "Please."

"That's another thing," Andrea said as if she were sitting down and having a conversation over lunch – her tone was casual and soft. "I've always liked hearing you beg me in bed," she admitted evenly, tapping her hand towards the middle of Sharon's ass. "It's a beautiful sound." Sharon made a noise somewhere between a whimper and a moan. "I think," she said slowly, her left hand sliding up to Sharon's hair to tangle in it a little, "I want you to keep begging me until you can't take any more."

"Oh, God," Sharon groaned.

Andrea's breath tickled Sharon's ear before her warm voice washed over her. "Just Andrea will do." She licked over the curve of Sharon's ear and then added: "And don't forget to say please."

Sharon trembled as she was pushed back to her arm, her breath hot against her skin.

The first swat of Andrea's hand against her ass came as a surprise, a tingling heat that ripped right through her and made her fingers falter over her clitoris. Her breath caught in her chest, lip caught between biting teeth. The pain was exactly that, pain, harsh and heavy against sensitive flesh. Her lungs constricted painfully, her breath being held without her really noticing it. And then she heard it. Rather than simply exhaling, she let out a sound that frightened her, frightened her because she hadn't expected it. It was somewhere between a moan and a yelp, a mixture of pain and pleasure that pushed its way out from somewhere deep within Sharon.

"More," she cried, voice shaky and low. She licked her lips and steadied herself, the throbbing that had started at the left side of her ass moving all the way down to her engorged clit. She rubbed with more ease now, feeling a fresh wave of arousal sweep over her body. "Please."

Sharon didn't look at Andrea, but she could hear the way the blonde's breaths sounded more forced. She knew what that meant without having to be told. She knew without looking that that fascinated look that Sharon loved to see in Andrea's eyes was there, knew it because she could hear the same fascination in her voice as she spoke, even if it was buried beneath the roughness.

"How much more do you think you can take?" Andrea asked, her hand coming down with a resounding smack that had Sharon's body jerking and lungs burning as she cried out. It would seem that those light taps were a thing of the past, something Andrea had only been using to get her ready for more.

Oh, it ached and throbbed. And, just as the pain seemed to be calming down a little, Andrea did it again. "F-fuck," Sharon pushed out, nails of her left hand digging into the mattress as the sensation vibrated through her. "More!"

"Uh-uh." Andrea was suddenly a lot closer, her breath tickling Sharon's wet skin. "How much more can you handle?" She pulled back to drive her question home with two slaps, fingers apart, hand flat, making it sting a little extra where her fingers landed. Andrea leaned back down, kissing her sweaty temple as a low groan came from the blonde's throat and sobbing sound left Sharon's. "Tell me."

It was barely audible, her answer. If she hadn't forced the words out herself, she wouldn't have even known it was her who had said them. Her voice cracked, rough and nothing like the smooth, calculated tone she had worked on for years. It was raw and full of need, the type of need that left her feeling vulnerable and bare. However, she didn't resist it.

"However," she started, "much you, you want to give me."

Andrea hummed thoughtfully before licking a wet path over Sharon's jaw, moving to her ear. "Good answer," she husked, and then captured Sharon's ear between her teeth and nibbled.

Sharon groaned and melted a little into the mattress, ass swaying and body relaxing. "Andrea..." She ran her tongue across her teeth and tried to get her heart to slow down. "I need you."

"I know what you need," Andrea assured her.

And then she proved it, continuing with the spanking that had Sharon mumbling pleads and expletives. _Smack! Smack! Smack!_ Even once Sharon was sure she couldn't take anymore, Andrea kept going.

No longer did words form, nothing more than broken breaths and the sounds she had no name for, the ones that she could tell Andrea liked even though she herself had tried holding them in once they started, the sounds she was far too gone to care about anymore. The rhythmic slaps against her burning flesh had her gasping and pushing into her immobile hand, no longer able to rub her clit like she had been told to do. Andrea had started speaking between each smack of her hand – "that's it," and, "you can take a little more," and something about how good Sharon was taking it all – but Sharon couldn't hear any of that anymore. Her ears were pounding, and her body felt alive and like it was on fire. The pain she was feeling blended together, making it impossible to tell when each swat came, impossible to feel each impact as its own.

Her mind was pleasantly clear. She focused only on breathing, knowing Andrea could handle the rest. She could feel what she had been looking for, could feel the lack of responsibility as she let everything happen to her, let Andrea take care of what was going on. The sensations she felt, pain and pleasure taking turns to surge through her veins until she couldn't figure out the difference, were because Andrea chose to give them to her, and Sharon could accept that for what it was. When her throat would ache later from overuse, she would remember how easily everything else had stopped mattering in that moment. It was a type of stress relief, she would finally realize. _That_ was what she wanted. She had decades worth of stress that had just been begging to be released, and it wasn't until this night that the idea of letting go of it seemed plausible.

When everything came crashing down around her, she could feel it. Pulse after pulse until she was coming and screaming freely into the room as Andrea pulled her up by her hair and said things with her hot, labored breath against Sharon's ear. The world was reduced to her own pleasure clawing its way out of her wracked body, hot and fierce and unrelenting. Beautifully shut down, she felt nothing and, somehow, everything all at once.

Once done, Sharon fell down to the bed and onto her side, struggling to catch her breath. "Oh my God," she said moments later as she pulled the pillow to her and held on to it. Andrea was stroking her skin and kissing her, she knew, but all she could feel was the cocktail of sensations moving through her. Her heart was still pounding as if she had just ran a marathon, pressing into her so hard it hurt. Her breathing was doing no better; she was gasping, she realized, her lungs not finding enough air. Her ass stung, much less now that she was allowing her body the chance to calm down. Her eyes and cheeks were wet from the tears she hadn't expected. But still, Sharon felt an overwhelming feeling of relief and pleasure, and it was those two things that made her cling to the pillow as if she would get swept away if she didn't.

Later, Andrea kissed her lips, the blonde's slow journey over her body coming to an end. "How was that?" she asked, stroking the side of Sharon's face. "How are you feeling?"

Sharon took the blonde's hand and brought it to her mouth and kissed her palm gently. "It was more than I expected," she said, her voice rough, her throat dry. "Better than I expected. Thank you."

Andrea smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to Sharon's lips. "Let me go get you a cool washcloth and your water."

Sharon held Andrea where she was. "It can wait," she said, closing her eyes with a soft sigh. "I want you to stay beside me for a little while," Sharon whispered, the rush she was feeling still there, making her body buzz.

Andrea pressed another kiss to Sharon's lips. "Of course."

"Hold me?" Andrea pulled Sharon closer and wrapped an arm around her as she put Sharon's head against her chest. She stroked Sharon's head silently for a little while. Sharon's breath evened out and she smiled. "Thank you," she said again.

"I think I should be the one saying thank you." Andrea paused mid-stroke and then urged Sharon to look at her by lifting her head slightly. "I know it wasn't easy for you to share this, both what you wanted and then the actual experience. I'm glad that you wanted to tell me about it, and I'm also glad you gave me the chance to experience it with you."

Sharon closed her eyes, pressing a kiss to Andrea's chest when she couldn't think of any words to express how she was feeling.

"Did you enjoy it?" Andrea asked softly, continuing with her most likely absentminded stroking.

There was a sarcastic response just begging to slip past her lips, but she knew this was not the time for her to give Andrea a sarcastic response. She needed to make sure Andrea knew how much she had enjoyed it. "Yes," she said, her voice soft like Andrea's, as if they mutually agreed to keep the room as quiet as possible. "I enjoyed every minute of it."

Andrea hummed.

"And you?"

"Of course."

For a few minutes they were both silent. Then, after they both seemed to gather the courage to say what they wanted, they spoke.

"Is this some-"

"Would you want-"

They laughed softly and Sharon shifted so she was looking at Andrea again. "Go ahead."

Andrea leaned down and pressed her lips to Sharon's and hummed before pulling back with a gorgeous smile that made Sharon's heart do one of those flip-flops that only Andrea had ever made her feel. "I was going to ask if you wanted to do this again."

Sharon searched Andrea's eyes for any type of clue that would let her know if Andrea wanted it to happen again, but she couldn't see anything other than pure curiosity. She was going to ask what Andrea wanted, that way she could be sure before she answered, but decided against it. "I would like to, yes."

Andrea nodded and hummed one of those thoughtful hums before her lips formed another smile and her eyes sparkled. "Then there's another bag of items I purchased that I'll have to show you. I may have gotten a little carried away."

Sharon laughed and laid her head down against Andrea's chest. "I love you," she said.

"Oh, I know," Andrea said back with a laugh of her own.

_4 months later_

Sharon had received a text message from Andrea saying she would be upstairs in five minutes. The front door had been left unlocked for Andrea and then Sharon went into her bedroom, untying her robe and removing it while she walked to the bed. She was completely naked once the silk was removed from her body and draped over the foot of the bed. The soft glow from the lamp was the only light in the room as Sharon laid down on her back, exhaling slowly as she parted her legs and bent them at the knees.

As instructed, Sharon had kept herself on the edge the entire evening after finishing the paperwork she had brought home for the weekend. So, at the first touch of her fingers against her clitoris, Sharon moaned softly and arched into her own touch, her body knowing exactly what to expect. Sharon licked her lips and watched herself in the mirror as she began rubbing up and down over her clit, just soft enough to make her body crave more. Her left hand went to caress her stomach and breasts, thumb and forefinger giving each of her nipples a soft pinch.

She moaned a low "_Andrea_", always her lover's name to fall from her lips at moments like this, waiting on the mattress just how the blonde wanted her, always touching herself or laying on display with a blindfold she would tie on herself – on the evenings Andrea was promising something exceptionally exciting, Andrea would instruct her to do both.

The sound of her condo door closing made Sharon's heart start beating faster, and her hips rolled up into her hand as if knowing it was almost time for her to come. Sharon didn't dare move her eyes from herself in the mirror in front of her bed, watching instead the way her chest started rising and falling quicker and her fingers rolled tighter circles over her clit. At the sound of the bedroom door slowly opening, Sharon's breath hitched and her fingers faltered like they always seemed to do when Andrea walked in, the blonde always greeting her with a pleased hum on these type of evenings. That hum would vibrate through Sharon every time, a pleasant buzz that felt wonderful paired with the knowledge that Andrea was glad that Sharon had followed her instructions once more.

Andrea came into her line of sight, dropped her briefcase on the floor, and then leaned against the chest so that Sharon could see both herself in the mirror and Andrea watching her. Sharon slipped her fingers down to her entrance and pushed them in, two of them as her pelvis angled and her toes pointed into the mattress. The moan that filled the air was unabashed, lengthy and throaty. She grabbed her breast in her hand and squeezed hard, nails biting into the skin as her hips chased after the feeling of pressure she was creating and then stopping; Andrea liked to watch her tease herself.

The blonde leaned off the chest and opened the top drawer without looking, not taking her eyes off of the writhing, moaning form of Sharon. Briefly the brunette wondered if she had put the crop back in the top drawer like Andrea liked her to have it, always moving it to her closet after the night was over because the thought of someone breaking in and finding it there in her underwear drawer terrified Sharon – which Andrea had laughed about when she told her. The black studded riding crop, simple and yet Sharon's favorite, was in Andrea's hand as she unbuttoned the two top buttons of her crisp white button-down, her suit jacket already removed.

The leather tip, stiff, unlike the ones Andrea favored – at least the five or six she had bought seemed to suggest she favored them over the one Sharon had purchased after reading that since the tip didn't flap, it could be used in ways the other ones couldn't – was dragged across her inner thigh. "I'm sure you can open up more for me," Andrea said with a fire growing in her eyes. Sharon did as she was expecting, still slowly working her fingers inside her. "Mmmm. Beautiful," she purred, teasingly stroking Sharon's other thigh before moving back to rest on the chest.

The last few months had been spent with at least three nights like this a month, the release it offered something Sharon could tell they both looked forward to. Their sex life hadn't changed much, and Andrea would still make love to her gently and slowly often, kissing over bruises or other marks she would leave on the brunette's body when the sex was rougher. Finding a balance had been easy, and sharing what it was they both wanted out of their roles had also been surprisingly easy. It was, as Sharon often moaned into Andrea's ear afterward, wonderful.

"You must be so very close," Sharon heard through the blood rushing in her ears. Andrea was back to standing close to the bed, the tip of the riding crop lightly caressing from Sharon's ankle to her knee, up and down over the strained calf muscle before moving to Sharon's inner thigh. "Bring your fingers back to your clit, Sharon," Andrea said, caressing Sharon's hand with the crop.

Sharon sucked in air through her clenched teeth. Her sticky fingers, slick with her arousal, moved to her blood engorged bundle of nerves. "Andrea," she moaned shakily, her left hand reaching up to grab on to something – the top of the mattress, a pillow, or the sheets.

"Mmmm. Just like that," the blonde cooed, stepping back once she seemed satisfied. "You know what you have to do next, Sharon," she said softly, and Sharon glanced over to see her titling her head and licking her lips, hands resting on the edge of the chest.

The building of far too many denied orgasms was heavy in her lower belly, thumping maddeningly beneath her frantic, rubbing fingers. She moaned, her body both trying to become part of the mattress and escape it as if it were responsible for the burning sensation she felt everywhere. Looking into her own eyes through the mirror, Sharon moaned, a rush that she was quite used to moving through her. Seeing herself like this – open, unveiled, wanton, and so desperate – was exhilarating, something she had Andrea to thank for.

Her issues with vulnerability hadn't gone away, no, but she sought out that feeling more often. Andrea made her want to be unguarded, sexually, emotionally, and in everyday situations. She had been working on replacing Sharon's view on vulnerability sexually to make her see how beautiful it could be, how when with Andrea vulnerability didn't have to make her feel uncomfortable.

Sharon ground her feet into the thick bedding and ran her tongue over her teeth. "Please," she pleaded, looking over to Andrea, whose cheeks were flushed and hands were gripping the wood of the chest so hard Sharon would have to kiss over her knuckles to soothe them later. "Please let me come," she begged, rubbing and rubbing, so close to falling over the edge she was leaning over.

"Again," Andrea rasped.

Sharon let out a desperate cry. "Please," she gasped, her head tossing back. "Oh, Andrea, please."

"Use your words, Sharon. Full requests."

"I-" Sharon couldn't even slow her fingers down, her body denying her the option of easing up even though her mind refused to let her come without the permission. "Puh-lease. Can I-I come? Fuck, please. Please," she begged.

"You beg so beautifully when you're desperate," Andrea whispered, and Sharon whimpered in response. "Go ahead, come for me."

And she did, knowing Andrea wouldn't take her eyes off of her. After all, she was on display, wanting to have Andrea's eyes on her as she came for her. It was all part of turning fantasy into reality.

The end.

To those of you who actually read the whole thing and didn't give up halfway through and realize characterization and dialogue (especially dirty-talk) are both two things I clearly suck at, thank you for reading.


End file.
